Survival with Pleasure
by Nai-Reedus
Summary: In A zombie apocalypse, getting to attached can be fatal, but what happens when Alyson meets Daryl Dixon? From insults to sex deals, she will find out how wrong mixing survival with pleasure, can be. I've Decided to continue this as a"oneshot" story. I know the chappies are randomized... I KNOW! Daryl/OC. Plz don't hate. R&R. **First chapter now updated**
1. Automatic

**Hello Pretties! Here it is! The first chapter remake! yay! and sooner than I even expected. I changed a lot from the previous one so hopefully those of you that have been with me since the beginning don't hate me too much.**

**Nwayz! Enough!**

**Hope yall lovelies enjoy and remember to send Momma some love.**

**R&R**

* * *

Stunned.

It was a pretty damn of a good word to 'say' how she was feeling. Above the fact that her blood was boiling under her light complexion, she was very stunned. Apparently from the way things had turned out, she was clearly missing something she 'did', but she didn't know when or more over, remember.

These days in the farm had been pretty trouble-free… of course if we took out the dirty, hateful glances muscle cop was throwing at Rick, Alyson was sure she would die out of boredom. Not that she cared too much for gossip or whatever shit, but she was somewhat curious. Rick had been real nice or at least since she met him and so had Shane, but, for some reason, he had been really off lately. Almost everything pissed him off and he didn't hesitate in making his opinions be heard, sadly Alyson too didn't mind voicing whatever was making her uncomftable or bothered her whatsoever, but Shane Walsh was taking his snuck up shit too seriously.

Shane Walsh…

He had been the reason why Dixon had gone off on her. Truth be told, Alyson never expected him to be the jealous type.

'that's gonna be something to tease him about'

A small smile formed on her lips, all things considering. She kept on thinking about the earlier events and how he had snapped at her on how she was holding on a romance with Shane and stuff. The look in his eyes was that of pure rage, but his voice played a tinge of jealousy and under all that rage his eyes were screaming at her, she could see, he was somewhat hurt, but he was Daryl Dixon, thus no matter how much she would try and ask later on, he wouldn't let her on too much of his feelings. It was always like that.

A warm breath left her lips as she sighed in defeat. He could've just asked and not throw a tantrum. It was childish and silly and it pissed her to no end. Now not only would things be awkward with him, but everyone would look at her funny… like Lori… not that she judged Lori, because shit happens, but because it was the truth.

'What a pain in the ass!'

She thought. She just wanted to tell everyone to fuck off and leave her alone… and not to mind her business, but her thoughts consumed her so much, she didn't quite pick the sound of someone approaching from behind, until a voice ripped her off the annoying argument flashback.

"What's going on?" Glenn started. She knew what had happened earlier on was now the town's new gossip. Woohoo for her!

"Whatever do you mean?" Her sarcastic smile played on well with the tone of her voice and Glenn felt embarrassed. He didn't want her to think bad of him or that he was spreading the events around, although he knew she knew he couldn't keep a secret for his own life.

Clearing his throat, his eyes turned to the floor and then to the room they were in, the kitchen, nervously. The female next to him simply watched him and waited while on finishing her orange juice. She wasn't sure when she would taste such a delicious thing again, but that wasn't really important in the case she was now.

"I-uh…" The boy hesitated for a little, glancing at her every now and then, just to make sure she wasn't getting mad or tried to kill him.

"I heard your argument with Daryl"

"Did you now? Quite the number huh? Hope it was of your entertainment." She teased and he swallowed whatever nervousness he had left from confessing he knew, but he was still unsure if she would snap at him out of nowhere, making him feel worst.

"H-He's just worried… About Shane"

"I'm pretty sure everyone is, but I don't see you snapping at me or bitching about stuff"

"Yeah. Y-You can sleep in my tent. I don't want you trying to kill him or having another argument, cause I really want my sleep." Glenn told her with a funny honesty and she nodded her head gently, setting her glass in the sink.

Turning to face the Korean male keeping her company, she placed a slender hand on his shoulder and looked at him, deeply in the eyes, making the poor guy again as nervous as before.

"You sure this won't get my ass, or yours, for that matter, in trouble with Maggie? Last thing I need is someone telling me I hooked up with someone else from here, because if that happens, head will roll…"

"She was the one that suggested. She knows we are friends, nothing more."

"Fine, but I'm your guest so I expect a decent place to rest!" She grinned at him and he smiled back at her playful teasing, knowing full well she didn't mean most of the things she had just told him.

She was too busy teasing Glenn and mocking the events that unfolded with Daryl that she didn't hear his steps, getting caught off guard again.

She only noticed something was off when the smile her friend had on his face turned into a nervous look and he became serious. His eyes stared at something, or rather, someone behind her and she turned to meet Daryl's chest standing five feet from where she stood.

"I-I'll leave you guys alone" Glenn whispered to her and she replied with a gentle nod that he saw before walking past her and Daryl, outside the house.

"We have to talk" Daryl told her, surprisingly calmed while he eyed her, watching for her reaction.

He wasn't one bit stupid, he knew she was really mad at him, but he really couldn't help it. Shane was a time bomb, one could only tell from the glares he gave everyone, but lately Daryl had been noticing a lot of closeness between the pretty brunette in front of him and the ex-cop. He saw the way Shane eyed her and her somewhat curvaceous body. It was the same way he eyed Rick's wife when he was screwing her brains off, back in the woods at the Quarry. Shane wanted Alyson or maybe they had already been together. Either way, when Daryl confronted the woman, it didn't turned out the way he wanted. At some point he lost it and just started yelling and letting out everything. He found himself arguing before he even knew it and Alyson was fighting back.

She was one tough chick!

"If you're thinking on keeping this shit up, there's the door…" She pointed to his back, looking over his shoulders, signaling the door and then meeting his icy blue gaze in a glare. "… So go on your merry way, because I'm not going to do this anymore."

He watched her carefully again, taking on how her attitude was rising as she crossed her arms over her chest and placed her weight on one leg with her contrary foot tapped against the floor, it's pace getting quicker and quicker. Biting on the inside of his cheek, he tried to come up with something, but he was stuck. It wasn't like he apologized to every so often… at least not that he remembered.

Before he knew it, Alyson walked out the house, stomping across the yard. Her anger boiling and cooking her from inside.

She stopped when she felt a strong grip on her wrist and turned to look, to come face to face with Daryl.

"I don't give a damn what you do, cuz that's yer shit, Fey, but not with Shane. He ain't okay in the head, so watch yer damn back, because yer gonna get fucking killed."

"Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was the Damsel in mistress because I thought I was the hooker, you know?

She freed herself from Daryl's grasp and headed towards the tent, ready to get her things out for the night. She started grabbing whatever, not caring too much about anything, seeing as how she was so mad, but then Daryl interrupted her thoughts once more.

Standing from the ground she glared hardly at the man standing in front of her. She wanted to stab him with one of his bolts, but she'd had more luck with her knife, or that was what she thought.

"You should keep in mind who you pick though" He said and she shook her head in disbelief

"Are you jealous?"

"pftt"

"Look, Daryl… I don't have too many options here" She told him, signaling towards their surrounding

"Yeah! You fucking don't" The man spat, obviously misunderstanding Alyson's words.

"Rick… he's handsome, but married and there's Glenn… and Maggie… Listen thing is I'm not interested in anyone else here"

The words that fell from her lips were sincere ones and she changed her glare to something softer while crossing her arms over her chest, staring intently to his handsome face.

"How bout T?"

"He's not my type"

"Why me?"

"I don't know… but you're amazing to me" His posture soften, she noticed and a small smile played on her lips as the tension dissipated, changing into something sweet and alluring.

"You mean that, Fey?" His voice turned somewhat husky and it teased her ears as he moved closer to her, making her want to melt. The sensations on her body spiking as her skin turned warm and a tight feeling in her tummy, made her clench her thighs as her aurosal became evident to her.

"I do…" A smirked formed on his face as he leaned down to capture her lips in his, his body full of want. It was strange having someone praising him and even more, someone wanting him and no one else. It was a scary and awkward, but he could manage it, slowly but surely.

Pulling her lightweight frame into the tent, he laid her down and her legs quickly wrapped around him, pulling him closer to her body, longing for his heat.

"You better not regret this tomorrow, woman" Mischief rang in her ears and she smiled up at the very beautiful man that was teasing her body.

"You too, Dixon" Pulling his mouth down to hers, she got lost for the rest of the night in the delicious pleasure she longed for. Every movement, every kiss, every breath in sync, almost as if they were made for each other…


	2. Afraid

"You know... that was really rude Dixon" She stood behind him, her arms crossed over her chest as she rested her weight on her left leg while staring at his back. He hadn't had heard her come up behind him, which irritated him even more than what he already was.

He turned to look at her and she glared at him as he took a step towards her while she stood her ground.

"It ain't none of your business lady" he said to her and she glared harder at him before repeating herself.

"That was really rude" slowly she shifted her weight to her other leg as she keep her eyes on him.

"You wanna start something Fey?" he yelled at her as he got closer to her face, staring at her with fierce eyes as she just tapped her left feet at the dirt under it.

"She's just worried about you. You didn't have to be a jackass you know" Alyson keep her voice tone neutral as her eyes shifted to Daryl's crossbow over his shoulder and back to his face. Alyson was a smart girl, she knew that what had happened to Sofia a few days ago had affected him, even when he didn't let it show. He had searched for her everyday. She knew how bad he wanted to find that little girl. She knew he had been worried about it since she first disappeared, but after all his efforts and his long hours of search, after hurting himself with his own weapon, getting almost eaten by walkers and getting almost shot, thanks to Andrea, Sofia appeared in Hershel's barn... as a walker.

She knew everyone was affected when they discovered that 'they' were looking for a ghost all this time, but Daryl had risked his life for this child, he had placed everything on the line for her and in the end, not only she was dead, she was part of the living dead, which made everything much more complicated, for everyone, but even more so for him, cause he had done the impossible to find someone who was long gone.

"Daryl... sh-she's right, you've earned your part in the group and what happened to Sofia is not your fault...All of us know you did everything you could for her" Her voice turned softer and so did her eyes, but before she knew it, he was pointing a finger to her.

"You people need to get off my damn back and mind your own goddamn business. None of you are my concern and either was Sofia, maybe If Carol had been more attentive, she wouldn't be dead" he yelled some more as he stood closer and Alyson was forced to take a step back as she tried to control herself, but was failing rather quickly.

"You need to get a damn grip on your fucking attitude Dixon. She's just grateful to you ok? That's why she's worried man!. Last time I fucking checked it was not wrong accepting a fucking bit of gratitude" she yelled back at him as she pointed on the direction Carol had gone earlier.

"Well I don't fucking need shit" Daryl told her as he turned his back, brushing Alyson off, making her anger sky rocket in a matter of seconds, before she grabbed his shoulder, stopping him and walking over to stand in front of him.

"Give me one reason as to why I should believe that" crossing her arms over her chest once more, Alyson stared into Daryl's eyes, waiting for his answer.

"Whatever lady" he moved his feet but Alyson was quicker and she placed a hand on his chest stopping him before he could go anywhere and turned her eyes back to his, still waiting for a reply.

"She ain't got no one and I ain't gonna be her bitch ok? She's scared cuz she ain't got anybody and I don't need 'nyone clinging onto me Fey" Daryl half whispered as he got closer to her as she raised an eye brow, looking at him slightly confused.

"Scared?" she asked him "You really think she's scared Daryl?" He nodded and smirked as he pointed at her yet again, while he glared at the girl.

"Just like you. The two of you are scared and think you can come hide behind me cuz you ain't got no one else. You specially! You're scared shitless Fey, cuz you ain't got a damn thing, cuz you are alone." Taken by surprised by his words, she slowly took off her hand from his chest as she looked down at the ground. Daryl quickly moved to continue his way away from her, satisfied that she wasn't bitching anymore, but quickly stopped as he heard her chuckle.

"What the hell's so funny Fey?" he asked and she turned slowly to face him.  
"Let me tell you something Dixon... you're right.. I'm scared. I've been alone my whole goddamn life since I was fucking ten. I grew up on my own with no dad or mom. In a fucking system where I didn't last six months ok? It took the fucking apocalypse, it took the end of fucking humanity to find something worth fighting other than myself" Alyson tried to hold back the tears as her hands turned into fist, she was overwhelmed with emotion as she speaked. "I'm scared of losing what I've got now. I came into this group with nothing to care for. I didn't loose anyone, because the only person I've had my entire life has been me, but this group... they are what I have now... they are my family and I'm scared... scared of failing them, of losing them or hurting them Daryl." she keep talking as her tears rolled down her cheeks and dropped from her chin, falling into her shirt, soaking it. Slowly she wiped some of the tears from her face with the back of her hand and took a deep breath.

Daryl had made her explode. He had hurted her with his words. Did he really wanted to quit their friendship? Because from what he had told her, he really didn't seem to care and that confused her, it hurted her and it scared her... a lot.

"I don't know what your point is Daryl, but If you haven't looked around you, Carol and I aren't the only ones alone" It was time for payback. " You have no one either. It wasn't me freaking the fuck out at the quarry when my brother got left on a roof in Atlanta, or me tossing squirrels at a cop, cause I thought It would fix the matter. You think I'm alone? You're wrong. You're the one whose alone and it is YOU Daryl Dixon, who is scared shitless because of the responsability you have of this group." She smirked as she finished telling him. It was not fair and she wanted... she needed him to hurt as much as he had made her hurt with his words.

"Shut the fuck up Fey. You know nothin'. Stupid bitch!" Angry as she had made him, he yelled to her some more and she just stood there, unfaced by him, smirking.

"You're a jackass" she remarked and he glared at her as she gave him the finger and turned away, before telling him "Next time, you can kiss my ass Dixon" and with that she left him alone.


	3. Hero

**Hey Guys! So This was not supposed to be a story. I thought I made myself clear with that in the summary, but I decide to keep it going cause it's fun and helps me kill some time.**

**I also wanted to let you guys know, as some of you've read that the OC's name is Alyson.  
**

**Her whole Name is Alyson Fey Anders and for those of you who were wondering why the crap did Daryl called her Fey sometimes. He usually does when he's annoyed or angry at her.  
**

**Also, I'm still developing Alyson in my head, that's why there isn't much said about her, but as I keep on posting you guys will see some of her past and what and who Alyson was before the zombie apocalypse.  
**

**Now my sweet lovers! Happy reading and don't forget to show me some love by reviewing.  
**

* * *

The afternoon sun shone down on Alyson as she made it safe and sound to the pond. She wiped the sweat drops that had started to form on her forehead as she stepped into the dock, slowly walking over it. Sitting at the edge, she sighed as she crossed her feet under her, taking in the scenery before her.

It was ironic how everything here was so peaceful, when the world was going down. Hershel's land was something else. It was as if it didn't exist on Earth itself. Sometimes she forgot that out of this safe haven, there was hell. That all the word had gone to shit and people had died, while she was there, sitting and thinking about trivial things. She laughed at the fact that this actually existed at all and that she was safe in Hershel's land... but for how long, she wondered. How long was it gonna take for them to run for their lives once more, just like in the C.D.C? It was clear to her that at some point, they would need to pack their crap and get running out of this place. There were walkers around, she knew, and although there were a few, she wondered if a herd, like the one back at the highway, showed up here. What was supposed to happen then? Could they deal with all of them?. Alyson knew the answer, she just pushed them to the back of her head, not wanting to preocupy herself too much, but it was impossible, specially after finding Sofia as a walker.

oooooooooOOOOOooooooooooooOO OOOOooooooooooOOOOOooooooooo ooOOOOooooo

_Shane had finally snapped. He took the pick axe and headed to the barn, breaking off the padlock. He took and broke off everything that kept the walkers locked in the barn and everyone just stood there as the walkers came out. Hershel remained kneeling on the floor in shock as everyone started shooting, keeping the flesh eaters at bay. Alyson just stared at the scene in front of her eyes, she took in the sound of Beth sobs through the noise of the firing guns. Her shock soon turned into anger as Shane and the others finished putting down the last walker. She quickly rushed to him._

_"What the fuck did you just do, you son of a bitch!" She screamed at Shane as she walked toward him a pushed him back, but he didn't move a single bit._

_"We are fucking dead because of you now Walsh. Why did you have to do this! We were fucking safe here you mother fucker. Do you want to kill us so bad?!" She yelled at him some more as she started throwing her fist at his chest, but he just grabbed her arms tightly. As he was about to answer, something stopped him. _

_A snarl too familiar for him to pass. Alyson heard it too and immediatly her eyes moved back to the barn where she saw Sofia coming out, but she was no longer alive. The breath in her lungs left her as she heard Carol calling and crying for her little girl. Sofia was a walker. They failed to save her._

_Soon Shane released her arms, but she didn't move. Everyones emotions starting to make their presence, making the air thick with sorrow. It was impossible to breath._

_Time seemed to stop, for a moment, and before she knew it, Rick pulled the trigger and Sofia fell to the ground. This time Sofia was trully dead._

_Everyone just stared. Everyone equally shocked. Equally sad. Realization came and kicked them all in the face and bit them in the ass. They were searching for someone who no longer existed as a living, normal human. Sofia got bit, while everyone said they were going to look for her, but kept on pacing around doing shit and waisting time. She turned because they took too long. Daryl on his own did more than anyone else. Even Alyson, because he refused to let her near the forest. He was faster on his own so he always went alone, but If Shane had placed the same amout of energy he does on his hatred, into searching for Sofia, maybe she would've still be alive, but it was too late now._

_After a little while, Alyson heard as Carol sobbed away as she left, but immediately her worry for the older woman left her as she got consumed by the thoughs in her head. 'This is not happening' she repeated to herself over and over again. She was so lost in her head she didn't notice Dale's hand on her shoulder as he called her name. _

_Earning no answer from her, he shook her gently and called her name, louder this time, but once more, there was no answer. Dale began to worry as he looked at her, noticing the far off look in her green eyes._

_Daryl noticed how Dale was searching for a way around her, but she just stayed there, so he moved towards Dale and Alyson's direction as everyone started to scatter away._

_"She's not answering" Dale told him, his voice showing concern for the young woman._

_"Ey Fey!" Daryl called as he stood in front of her, but her eyes were empty. He gently took her face in his hands and searched for her eyes as he called out to her again._

_"Aly, snap out of it..." Suddenly, her eyes shot to his as she looked at him confused, then slowly she turned her head to Dale as Daryl's hands left her face._

_"Are you okay?" Dale asked her full of worry and she just nodded, looking back at Daryl._

_"Go inside, take some water" Daryl told her as he motioned to Hershel's house with his head gently. "We'll talk later Fey" with that he turned on his heels and left her with Dale, who took her inside for her to get some rest._

_ooooooooooOOOOOooooooooooooO OOOOooooooooooooooOOOOOooooo oooooooOOOO_

Alyson couldn't remember much after that, except for the immense guilt she felt on her heart. Sofia was just a child and as far as she knew, she had never done anything wrong to deserve any of that, but the world they lived now didn't discriminate. At some point they were all bound to die.

"You shouldn't go off wandering on yer own Fey" Daryl's voice took her off her mind as she turned her head to see him closing in on her.

She showed him her gun, letting him know she wasn't stupid enough to go anywhere without some sort of weapon. Daryl smirked at her as he sat down beside her, observing his surroundings before turning to eye her as she turned her eyes to keep admiring the place.

"Pretty sure you would attract more of em' with that" He said, refering to her gun and she just shrugged.

"I count you'll be there to save my ass" She smiled as he raised an eyebrow at her. Did she really think she could count on him to protect her? he wondered.

"I ain't your hero Fey" he remarked and she just looked at him. A small smirk slowly took place on her mouth before she answered him.

"Can't keep up with the task at hand Agent Dixon?" Alyson bit her lip, trying to keep from laughing and he just shrugged the way she had before.

"You'll be surprised" he mumbled and she nodded gently before looking down at her hands.

"You feelin' better Aly?" Her eyes moved to his as she raised her head to look at him, nodding once more.

"Yeah... I just..." He heard her sigh loudly and knew what was going on. He knew she was having trouble with her words, so he waited until she felt ready.

"Sofia didn't deserve to die Daryl. She was just a kid... I'm not saying that everyone else deserves to die or whatever, but... Sofia? Carl? They're just children for God's sake." He watched her as he listen, letting her say what she wanted. It was better out than in.

"Would you look for me if I ever went missing?" she asked him quietly before biting her lip down, trying to calm down. She didn't know what he was going to answer. Daryl Dixon was a complicated man and she knew it pretty well. She never knew what to expect from him, because he was always so unpredictable, sometimes it scared her.

"I would search for you even in hell" he answered her sincerly, which made her smile as her heart skipped a beat, while her cheeks heated up some.

"I guess that in the end you are my hero, Dixon" she told him after giving him a small peck in the cheek and turning up to leave.

She didn't mind running and hiding for her life, because she had Daryl and even when sometimes she just wanted to shoot one of his arrows to his head, he was there for her, reminding her that she was alive, in everyway possible and that was something she didn't wanted to let go...


	4. Grown man fun

**Hey guys! so here is another update. Idk its kind of short, but I wanted to post a little something.**

**Also, some of Aly's past is revealed and such.  
**

**Anyways, I'll leave you guys to read some. Its 2:00 am here and I'm dead beat. Happy reading.  
**

* * *

"Hey little man! How's your wound doing" Alyson asked Carl as she approached him and he smiled at her, nodding in acknowledgement "It's better" he told her, still holding his cute boy-ish smile as he answered.

Alyson sat down next to him and smiled back as she rested her hands on her knees. "Well, that's good to hear, because I was planning on inviting you to swim with me back at the pond" she motioned for the pond with her head gently and Carl's smile just grew bigger as he nodded in her direction once more.

"But first I gotta ask your mom ok? I can't promise anything, but I'll try to convince her ok?" she told him as she stood up ready to search for Lori. "Go get whatever you're gonna take in case she says yes" she said as she patted his head gently and went off to search and ask Carl's mom for permission.

ooooooOOOOoooooooOOOOooooooO OOOoooooooOOOOooooooooOOOOoo oooooOOOO

"How'd you get my mom to say yes" Carl asked, getting more excited as they reached the pond, before turning to look at Alyson, who was smiling down at the child.

"Well, I told her that you deserved some fun and that you were going to be with me. I thought she was still going to say no, but she agreed" Alyson replied to him as she shrugged, gently placing their stuff down on the dock as she sat down.

"This is so cool!" Alyson giggled at the excitment in his voice as she took her boots off along with her socks, while Carl did the same.

"Do you have a swimsuit Aly?" he asked her and she just shook her head letting him know she didn't really have anything to swim in. He looked at her disappointed and she quickly shot him a smile.

"I'll still be swimming with you kid. After all I still have my undies which is the same. You ok with that?" He nodded to her quickly and smiled brightly, his disappointment from before vanishing into thin air.

"Well, lets do this!" she grinned and stood up as he took off his small shirt, which she took and folded neatly, while he sat down at the edge of the dock with his feet in the water.

"You're lucky you brought swimming shorts Carl!" she told him as she turned around and slowly took off her purple shirt, folding it carefully, before bending down to place it next to Carl's.

"I didn't know you were giving free strip shows now Alyson" Alyson head quickly shot up to see Daryl heading their way. She smiled and shook her head once he stood in front of her.

"We're going for a swim" she told him as she turned her head back to Carl, who was looking back at them, and looked back at Daryl. "Kid deserves some fun after all that's happened" He nodded at her and turned to Carl.

"Yo kid! You better take care of Aly here! Can I trust you to do that?" he heard Alyson scoff as Carl smiled and nodded back to him.

"That's your job!" she remarked as his eyes turned back to her and leaned in closer to her.

"Well I can't keep an eye on you when you go and disappear all around like nothin's happening Fey!" he told her in a mocking tone and she just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." she brushed him off as she turned to take off her shorts and fold them like she had done with the other pieces of clothing previously. Daryl immediately took notice of the black hipsters she was wearing and quickly turned to look away.

"You should join us Daryl" Carl said, his eyes squinting as he tried to shield the sun away from his eyes, while staring up at Daryl.

"Yea Dixon. Looks like you could use some fun in your life" His eyes turned back from Carl to Alyson as she removed the hair tie that kept her hair up, making it fall over her shoulders. He had never really seen her with her hair down and he had to admit he liked it, but he would keep that to himself.

"Like hell!" he turned around to leave, but she quickly grabbed his wrist. He flinched away, but turned back to her, taking how she looked in just her underwear and disheveled hair, making him wonder, for a moment, if she looked like that each morning after a heated night.

"You can just stay and keep watch if you like?" she told him. He nodded gently and Alyson's eyes lighted up. She quickly turned around and motioned for Carl to go over to the back of the dock as she positioned herself there, getting ready to run.

Before Daryl knew what was going on, Alyson and Carl had jumped into the water, making it splash and soon he heard the two of them giggling as they had reach back to the surface. He rolled his eyes and sat down, putting his crossbow to his side, while staring at the scene in front of him. Alyson kept splashing water towards Carl while he tried to keep it from his face.

A small smile crept to Daryl's face as he observed Alyson. There she was, playing in the water, without a care in the world. Letting go of the constant routine of having to keep eyes everywhere to not be caught by surprise by a walker or one of their own. Humans had turned into monsters themselves and even resorted to the lowest of measures to survive. He constantly worried about her safety, though it was not like she was weak and defenseless, he knew. He had seen her in action and she could manage her own just fine, but he always felt the need to keep an eye on her and protect her.

Even when sometimes Daryl himself didn't want to admit it, he knew she was someone special. Back at the Quarry, she had been the one person who had approached him, 'trying to make conversation' like she had told him. She putted up with his bipolar moods and always remained unfaced by him, he also couldn't forget about her smartass remarks... she always seems to have one for everything he says.

Daryl had begun to feel attracted to her, because even when they insulted each other, she would never back down and that was something he admire, but in all honesty, he also knew she was one good looking girl and he would check her out once in a while, because he admire her beauty as well. She was strong, brave, had a smart ass mouth and could bring him to the point where he just wanted to tape her mouth shut, but he still respected her, he was always aware that she didn't need him and the reason she decided to approach him was simply because she felt like doing so and nothing else.

Back at the C.D.C, he had learned a few stuff about her while they drinked away the liquor he had found. She told him how her father was a drug-dealer and how her mom would use her body, before becoming preggo with her, to get her father customers. She confessed him that when her mom got knocked up with her, that she wasn't sure who the dad was. Two years after she was born, her grandmother took her in, because things became really nasty back at her folks house. He was surprised he still even remembered that. He had also learned from her that her grandmother died when she was 10 and ever since she was placed in the system, where they would move her around from home to home every 6 months, sometimes she was places in small insitutions and would stay there for a year the longest.

Maybe that was why he was so protective of her. He knew quite well, or atleast understood her better after that. He could relate to her in a way or the other and that was one of the few reasons he was attracted to this girl. They shared pain and had to toughen up at a very early age.

"Hey! snap out of it Dixon" she told him as she splashed to water in his direction and Carl grinned as he got behind her and jumped on her back as payback for before.

"Fey! you get my clothes wet, you will have to do all my fucking laundry! You hear me!" He yelled and she just splashed some more water his was, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Like hell!" she said, mocking him as she and Carl swimmed back to the dock and got out of the water, quickly reaching for their towels to dry themselves off.

"You done playing 'round girl?" Daryl said as he stood, moving towards her and she nodded gently as she reached for her shirt, putting it back on over her wet bra.

"Man! Dixon! are you too much of an over-grown man to have some fun and chill out" she looked at him as she stepped into her shorts, zipping them up and buttoning them, quickly grabbing her socks and boots to put them back on.

Daryl smirked at her. She noticed but decided to brush it off. Standing up once she was done with her shoes, she went to grab her things, but Daryl had beated up to her, handing Alyson her stuff and Carl's his. Alyson thanked Daryl and grabbed Carl's smaller hand walking off with him.

Suddenly a hand reached for her wrist, holding her in place as a body moved closer behind her. "Maybe you can help me have my over-grown man fun later Al" Daryl whispered against her ear, making her cheeks heat up at the insinuation he had just made her.

With that, Daryl released her wrist and moved past her, leave a Carl tugging on Alyson's hand behind, at a safe distance.


	5. Some Other Time

**Hey guys! So I wasn't going to update today but since I didn't updated yesterday, I decided to go with this today.**

**This is all the way back to the C.D.C, to change some of the environment and what not.  
**

**I know that the sexy scene below isn't that good, but hey! its my first time and its not like that's supposed to be an excuse but it's easier going through it on my head than writing it down. I still hope you enjoy.  
**

**R&R and Happy Reading!  
**

* * *

**Back at the C.D.C  
**

"So... you gonna share that Dixon?" Alyson asked him, eyeing the bottle of Black Label slowly, before turning her eyes to him, raising her eyebrow as she awaited his answer.

"I didn't know you were a drinker Fey" Daryl eyed her doubtfully. She sure didn't seem like that type of girl so why did she want to drink, specially HIS drink. That made him curious.

"I can't hold my liquor for shit Dixon, but I feel like we need to celebrate." She offered him a genuine smile as she showed him two glasses while making her way towards his, sitting next to him as she reached for the bottle. He knew that she and Glenn went hard on the wine and here she was now reaching for his whiskey... that was going to kick her hard in the morning, he thought, a smirk forming in his lips.

"You better not bitch and moan when you wake up tomorrow lady" his words slurred a bit as he took the bottle from her hands, once she finished serving herself some, and took a gulp from it, earning an amused stare from Alyson.

"Whatcha looking at girl?" he questioned and she just shook her head gently, while raising her glass to her lips and drinking from it, before putting it back down, letting the drink burn through her. "Do you think the cure is here Daryl?" Her question made him turn to her, his eyes taking her in for a second, before shaking his head while he took another sip of his whiskey. "Place's empty Fey..." he turned back to her and she just nodded, understanding what her was insinuating.

"Atleast we're safe here" she told him, her eyes looking around the room as she took a swig of her drink again and smiled.

The thought of being there, finally safe, made her heart beat with relief and contentment. No more running or hiding and all thanks to Dr. Jenner. It was almost unbelievable, but there she was, drinking till she couldn't walk anymore and even if in the morning her head decided to make her want to blow it, she was not going to regret this... at all. She couldn't let anything ruin her happiness. Maybe they didn't have too much of the things they all would like to have, but they had a chance and everything they needed to survive. They even had beds and couches, which was better than sleeping in the floor...hell! they would be able to get some real sleepy and not worry about a group of walkers, like the ones that got them back at the quarry. They were pretty damn lucky.

"Where do you think your brother is Daryl?" he was taken by surprise with her question, but shrugged quickly as he tried to brush the subject off. "Could be anywhere" He said, not wanting to think to much about it and she just nodded, letting him know she got his message.

"When this is over, where you planning on going?" he turned fully to her, with his bottle of liquor in his hand, keeping it close.

"I have no idea. My apartment maybe or maybe I'll just go live under a bridge of some sort" he saw her smile down at her drink before taking some more. The alcohol was starting to kick in.

"You got nowhere else to go?" he asked and she just shrugged once more before answering him. "I got no one Dixon. My dad was drug king and my mom a prostitute." she rubbed her eyes before turning to him and smiling. "I had a very charming family."

Daryl nibbled on his thumb, not sure what to say to her. He kinda knew what it felt because he had been through something similar.

"You ain't got no brothers or sisters?" He asked her, once more, and she just shook her head gently before reaching for the bottle in his hand and taking a huge gulp of the alcohol.

"Only kid. My mom didn't even know if I was her husband's child. She tried to amend herself, when she was preggo... or atleast that's what my grandma told me. She had seek help for her addiction and shit, but after she had me stuff go ugly and my grandma took me in her custody." she answered him sincerly with a small dumb smile on her lips, which Daryl blamed on the alcohol.

Alyson got out of her chair, stumbling as she tried to stand straight, which made her burst out laughing as she made fun of herself. Daryl reached over to take the Black Label bottle from her hands, but she quickly took it to her mouth, taking another gulp, before handing it out to him.

"There ya go!" She giggled as she returned the bottle and turned to leave.

"Where'd ya going drunk like that Fey!" Daryl yelled at her as she kept on walking, stopping at the doorway.

"I need to shower!" she moaned and turned to the hallway, waving him goodbye.

oooooOOOOOooooooooOOOOOooooo ooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooO OOOoooooo

After Alyson had finished her shower, she quickly dressed up, putting a pair of black leggings after her undies and a dark blue shirt. She didn't even worry about putting a bra since she was so drunk and since she was heading to bed, she didn't really feel the need to wear one.

Getting out of the bathroom, she headed to the room she had left her things earlier, too drunk to think of anything, but how bad she wanted to sleep. Opening the door to her room, her eyes met the back of Daryl as he was standing there, shirtless. Once he heard her close the door, he turned around.

"The hell you're doing here Fey?" he asked as he grabbed one of his sleeveless shirts, throwing it on.

"I got this room first..." She mumbled as she dragged her feet forward, threatening to pass out anytime now.

He stared at her and moved closer as she headed for his bed "Ain't gonna happen!" he said and she looked up at him, annoyed. "Are you planning on letting me sleep Dixon?!" she growled and he smirked getting closer to her.

He didn't know if it was the alcohol or what but he was feeling hotter and hotter by the second. It had been a while since he had some and there she was, looking all cute while being pissed at him, which made him want to ravish her even more.

She pouted and he didn't think it twice before reaching for her hair and taking her lips in a heated kiss. He pushed her down on the bed, getting on top of her as soon as he did and continuing his assault on her mouth, while he placed his hands on her hips, squeezing them, while biting and nibbling on her lips for entrance, which she obliged without hesitation.

Daryl felt Alyson wrap her legs around his hips and he pressed himself against her, earning a moan from her. Soon he pulled away from her lips and turned his assault to her neck, making her moan some more as he bit down on her skin. His hands found their way under her shirt and he felt her shiver under his touch, which made him smirk even more. Daryl's eyes moved towards her face and she smiled sheepishly while looking back at him.

"Lets finish this some other time..." he heard her mumble as she turned to the side and quickly feel asleep with him on top of her, leaving Daryl stunned, angry and very hard.


	6. Goodnight

**Hey guys! I wrote this after the S2E5 Chupacabra. Last two other chappies have been sexual leading so I wanted to make something cute.**

**Hope you guys enjoy.  
**

**R&R and happy reading!  
**

* * *

It was getting late and slowly, but surely Alyson's anxiety was starting to get a grip of her. The only thing she could think of was how Daryl wasn't back yet and that made her nervous. She tried to keep her nerves in check, constantly telling herself that Daryl was more than capable of taking care of himself and that he could appear anytime now. There was no reason to worry... Daryl was fine and she was just over-thinking and over-worrying for no reason, but even as she told herself that, the feeling in her gut didn't help her calm down at all.

She sat in the patio swing next to Dale's RV and began braiding her high ponytail, trying to take her mind of her constant worry when she saw Glenn coming out of the RV. He wasn't looking too happy.

"H-Hey Glenn! What's wrong?" She stood up as he passed her, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her.

"You okay?" She searched for his eyes as she asked him and he just sighed. As he was about to answer, Andrea interrupted.

"Walker!" She alerted once as she stood from her beach chair. Alyson looked at Glenn and Glenn back at her. The Walkers had found them.

"Walker" Andrea alerted once more, a little louder than before and their eyes turned to look at the forest edge. Glenn left immediately as Rick passed Alyson, looking over at Andrea while shading his eyes from the sun as he took a look to the field. Alyson saw Andrea pick up the binoculars and she quickly checked herself to make sure she had her gun and her knife with her.

"I bet I can nail it from here" She heard the blonde woman say and Rick quickly told her to desist from the idea. Shane quickly arrived to the scene, with T-Dog next to him, and Rick started arguing as Alyson took off in the direction of the flesh eater that was heading their way.

She ran without looking back, the feeling in her gut getting worst by the second. _'That walker came from the forest...' _ her brain kept screaming and tears started forming in her eyes, making her vision blurry, but she kept running, working her knife out of its sheath, gripping it tightly. _'Daryl! please be okay!' _she thought, almost begging, as if he could hear her thoughts.

After running enough and closing the vast distance between her and the figure, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes took in the figure standing in front, five feet, of her. "Daryl?" she whispered more to herself than him. A thousands emotions rushed through her.

"Daryl!" she called his name as she rushed and closed the remaining between them. "You bit Dixon?" she asked, her hands on his cheek, slapping his face gently making him focus.

"What the hell you being so loud for woman" He snapped at her as he gently moved her hands away, staining her skin with dirt and blood.

"Daryl you're hurt!" she yelped as she saw the tourniquet around his torso. He was bleeding and she needed to get him to Hershel as fast as she could.

"Is that Daryl?" Alyson heard Glenn ask and she quickly turned around and saw Rick pointing his gun at Daryl. She stood between the two men before giving 3 steps towards Rick.

"No Rick put the gun down! He's hur-" she stopped with Daryl interrupting her.

"It's the third time you're pointing that thing to my head, you gonna pull the trigger or what" He growled at Rick and Alyson turned to hold him back and keep him from walking, placing a hand on his chest gently once the ex-sheriff lowered his gun. "Daryl calm down! we're gonn-" Her words got drowned by the sound of gun-shot as Daryl fell down to the ground. Her heart stopped as did her brain. She felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. She couldn't breath.

"No! no no no no no no! Daryl!" She called after him after she snapped. It felt like forever. She fell to her knees next to him, grabbing his shirt and shaking him as tears started flowing free from her eyes while she kept on calling his name desperately. She couldn't just let him die.

"Don't die on me" she sobbed as her ears picked the sound of an equally desperate Rick rushing to them. "Glenn hold her back!" Rick yelled and Glenn quickly moved to grab Alyson by the waist while Shane stepped in to help Rick pick Daryl up.

"I was kidding" Daryl told them as the two other men grabbed his arms and lifted him up, ready to carry him, but he quickly passed out.

"Calm down Aly" Glenn whispered to Alyson as she sobbed uncontrollably and struggled against his hold, trying to reach for the man Shane and Rick carried. "He gonna be okay. He can't die so easily" he kept on telling her, but she just cried even harder.

"OH MY GOD!" Alyson picked up and looked up to see Andrea and Dale running towards them. "OH MY GOD IS HE DEAD?!" she asked stopping in front of them and Alyson sent her a hateful look as she struggled some more against Glenn.

"YOU STUPID BITCH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Alyson screamed and she broke free from Glenn's grasp and launched herself at Andrea, but T-Dog was faster and pulled her back hard, holding her down. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM ANDREA. RICK TOLD YOU NOT TO SHOOT! WHAT ARE YOU?! FUCKING DEAF?!" she kept insulting and Dale stepped in the middle trying to talk some reason into Alyson as she kept crying in anger and desperation.

Daryl was hurt and that made her heart ache. She didn't want him to leave her behind. He didn't have the right to do that. He told her once that he would be there for her, so he just couldn't leave her now and if he did, she was going to kick his ass and shoot him in the head herself, but she wasn't going to allow him to leave her.

Glenn took Alyson once more as they started moving. "He's just unconscious. Andrea only grazed him" Rick said and Glenn pointed to Daryl's neck with his free hand as he handed Alyson his crossbow for her to hold, pushing her back gently to Dale to keep her from reaching Andrea.

"What the hell happened? He's wearing ears" Glenn said and Rick quickly took the ear necklace from Daryl's neck and hid them, telling the rest of the group to keep it to themselves.

Dale kept talking some sense into Alyson and she just nodded at everything he said, trying her best to calm down and breathe.

"Guys... Isn't this Sofia's" Everyone turned back to look at T-Dog who had Sofia's Doll in his hand, showing it to all of them, making sure.

* * *

The door to Daryl's room opened up slowly as Alyson made her way in quietly. Daryl was sleeping in the bed, apparently sedated. She took in the bandage wrapped around his head. She had to take in a deep breath and blink a few times to keep the tears at bay. She did not feel like crying anymore. Daryl was in that bed, hurted and looking like crap, but he was alive and he was going to be okay, just like Glenn told her.

Pulling a chair close to the bed, she sat down, bringing her knees to her chest as she rested her chin on her knees while looking at him. A small chuckle escaped her lips. Maybe if she had met him that day in that bed, she wouldn't believe that he was a major jackass and that he had an attitude problem, but she was grateful that he, even when he would be mean and childish with her, came into her life.

Many times Alyson wondered who and how was Daryl before everything went to hell. Did he had a good life? Did he had a girlfriend? What did he do in his daily life?. She often wished she was able to meet him before the world ended. Maybe back when she was younger. Back when she spent her nights out in the streets, sometimes not wanting to have to go back to that "home" she was placed in. Life had been pretty shitty back then. It wasn't until she was eighteen that life got a bit better for her. She had met her ex boyfriend back when she was sixteen and they were good friends before becoming engaged with him. He had helped her through a lot, but when things between them ended she just got up and left, making a life of her own after moving to Atlanta. She left her studies back in NY when she decided to start anew and even when sometimes she had to work three part-time jobs, she regretted nothing in her life or her decision.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes as they started to feel heavy and he gently lifted her arms up placing them on her knees, slowly resting her head in her arms and closing her eyes, not knowing she would fall in a deep slumber as the events of the day took a toll on her mind.

* * *

"So! you're awake!" she smiled as she stood in front of the bed with her arms crossed over her chest.

"You here to bitch and moan Fey?" Daryl asked, taking in her appearance, noticing she had one of his shirts on, tucked under her jeans and her hair was down, resting in one of her shoulders. "EY! why the hell you wearing my clothes Fey!" he asked her annoyed and she shrugged sitting back in the chair she took her nap before.

"My shirts are not dried yet" she told him truthfully and the room went quiet for a while.

She wanted to tell him so many things. Insult him and hug him and kill him and make him get better. It was funny because when she looked back, Daryl was not the type of person she would had wanted to get involved with, but what had happened before made her realize she had feelings for him and it was too late to stop them. It wasn't love exactly... or could it be?. The only thing she knew was that she almost lost him and she never wanted to go through that again or the feelings she had to face that day.

"I heard you went wild on Andrea" He told her, a slightly amused tone to his voice and she nodded with a big grin to her face.

"I was going to kick her blonde ass and send her to hell, but the guys stopped me" she rubbed her neck and pushed her hair back while answering him. "If I had known how to shoot your crossbow I would've put an arrow through her brain" she added.

"Want me to teach you?" He looked at her and awaited her response to which he earned a nod from her while she stood. "When do we start?" she asked right back at him while heading to the door.

"Tomorrow, so you better be ready" he said, watching her move her way out of the room. He didn't want her to go, but didn't know how to stop her. If he hadn't been hurt, he would've just block her way out or hold her back, but he was having a hard time moving and a hard time searching for words to make her stay.

"No! You're hurt and need rest Dixon" Alyson scolded him while she slowly opened the door. "I need you to get better fast Daryl, so you better rest and stay put, because if you don't, now that you're awake I will kick your ass" she told him slightly annoyed and stepped out the room closing the door half way before Daryl called out to her.

"Bed's big enough for two y'know" she heard him say and stepped into the room, looking at him confused.

"It's not the time to be thinking of sex Daryl" she said loud enough for him to hear and he glared at her. "It ain't what you think Fey!" he said as he moved the comforter, inviting her in.

"Whatever" she mumbled and began taking off her boots and her jeans. Daryl looked else where, trying to give her some privacy, before he felt the bedside opposite to his sink slightly under the girl's weight.

"I'm glad you didn't die on me today redneck" she told him playfully as she layed down and turned to look at him"

''S'not like I'm letting you get rid of me so easily" Daryl told her quietly and she smiled before turning back again to turn off the lamp on her side and finally closing her eyes.

Daryl turned slowly and turned off the lamp at his side as well, before turning back to his good side and staring at Alyson's back through the darkness. "Hey Fey..." he called, but she didn't turn or answer. "Hey!" she shook her this time and she turned slightly to look at the man disrupting her peace. "I thought we were going to sleep Dixon" she whispered to him, but he quickly leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips."Goodnight Fey" he told her before closing his eyes, leaving Alyson smiling to herself and blushing at the cute action.


	7. Keep you safe

**Hey guys! long time no see! I was gonna update sooner but the weekend was crazy and I was running low on inspiration so this isn't that good but it's better nothing! I've review and changed so much in the last 24 hours to this chappie, but I'm still doubtful about it.**

**I still hope you enjoy! R&R.  
**

* * *

"… S' like I said" Alyson heard Daryl say as she approached him and Dale. Apparently Dale was worried about Daryl as well, so maybe he decided to check on him? Alyson didn't know but she wanted to find out. "Group's broken" Daryl said, nodding in acknowledgement to Alyson before turning around and walking off, leaving Dale and the girl behind.

"What was that about?" she turned to Dale as she folded her arms over her chest and gave the old man a confused look. "Randall" the older man answered her and she raised her eyebrows, still in confusion.

"They want to execute him" he replied to Alyson's silent question and her eyes quickly changed from confusion to disbelief once she processed the information her gave her. "Dale… I don't think Rick would do that" she told the older man sincerely.

Alyson had always trusted Rick's judgment. He was the leader of the group of survivors and she knew he was the one man everyone looked up for answers. She knew he had always tried to make the best decisions for the group, but that often left him with the hardest ones to make as well. Alyson would never judge Rick, if anything, she supported him, no matter the circumstances. Alyson would follow Rick till all of this was over… or at least till the day she died, but one thing Alyson wished he would do was to stop relaying on Shane.

Shane had gone from bad to worst and lately, he was jumpy or angry, for just about anything. He constantly blamed Rick for everything. In Shane's eyes, everything Rick did was wrong and he always felt the need to make everyone see his point. Alyson was grateful that almost everyone could see that there was something awfully wrong with the ex-cop and would turn to Rick's side instead of his, with the exception of Andrea.

"Rick gave me until sunset to talk to everyone. We can't just kill this young man Alyson" he started. Looking up at the younger woman, he prayed she would be on his side. He really wanted to save the life of this kid; he wanted to keep his humanity even in this world. "What's going to happen if this young man is innocent? Could you live with his blood on your hands Al? Don't you think he deserves a chance?" he asked her, flooding her with tons of questions at the same time, making her bite down the inside of her cheek why she thought of an answer.

In this new world, Alyson had seen and learned many things. She was conscious that she had to help protect her group at all cost, even if it meant her own life was to be placed in the line for one of them, but she also knew that Dale was a much older man, who had lived longer than her and had seen and lived many more things that her. He was wiser and Alyson was conscious of that as well, which made his questions sink into her head even more. He was the voice of experience, the one to whom she would go to when she needed advice and he was 99% of the time, right. Randall deserved a chance, she knew, but what if he wasn't so innocent? What if he hurt them? She would be the first one to rip his head off, not minding getting her hands dirty.

"And if he's not? If he hurts you or Daryl or… just anyone? What do I do then, Dale?" Dale's eyes turned to hers in disappointment as she asked him this. He knew what she was thinking and that scared him. "Dale… I can see your point, but is the life of one person worth more than the lives of the people in this group?" She had a point, the old man knew, but in his heart he felt killing Randall was just wrong and that's what he wanted the others to see and understand. "So you're on Rick's side?" he eyed her while waiting for her answer, to which she just shrugged. "Whatever happens tonight with that kid I will have to live with. I'm not sure if it will be good or bad at the end, but whatever Rick's call may be, I will support him" Alyson answered truthfully as she placed a hand in Dale's shoulder, giving it a small squeeze, trying to make her words hurt less. She loved Dale. He had always been there for her since they first met. He was sweet to her but was not afraid of letting her or anyone else know how he felt, which was something Alyson could relate to. He was the fatherly figure she had been missing her whole life, so she truly took to heart whenever he was hurting for something she or Andrea said and always tried to make it better.

"I hope you don't regret this later my dear" he told her as he left her behind. There was nothing more he could say to change her mind.

* * *

"Hey!" Alyson greeted Daryl as she saw him moving Randall to tie the young man up. A small smile to her face.

"The hell you doing here?" he asked her, keeping his voice down even though he was a bit annoyed that she was there while he was with Randall. He knew the kid was a threat and he didn't want Alyson near the guy. If he so much looked at her in the wrong way, Daryl was going to poke his eyes out.

"Rick told me about the situation" she said, slowly bringing her hands up to her neck, massaging the soreness away. The events that happened and that little meeting had left her positively exhausted and tense. She knew Dale was really hurt when no one took on his side, but the ways things were turning out was either kill or be killed. If he heard her say that, she knew he would glare at her just like a parent to their kid whenever the child did something wrong.

"You should go back to the tent Fe-" he stopped when he realized he was going to name her in presence of Randall, which he preferred not to do. "I'll get you when I'm done woman" he said quietly as he finished with Randall when they heard a scream.

Alyson looked at Daryl and quickly turned around searching for the screaming voice while Daryl grabbed his lamp and rushed from behind her, leaving her confused and lost, but she quickly shook that off and went after him. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, her heart almost bursting out of her chest as she heard the familiar voice scream in agony. "Daryl!" she called as they approached the scene. A walker. Daryl immediately took care of the flesh eater with his knife, but Alyson stopped, staring at the scene in front of her.

Dale stomach's was completely exposed he was bleeding out fast. The walker didn't take a bite out of him, but gave the old man much of a fatal wound. Tears started building in her eyes and she just felt on her knees, next to the dying old man. "Over here" she heard Daryl yell, but she kept her eyes focus on Dale. "You're gonna be okay Dale! Just hold on" she called to him as her tears streamed down her face.

* * *

"Stop!" Daryl grabbed both her forearms as she sobbed without control. Her knees gave out and she went straight to the ground, falling on her knees, but Daryl kept holding her, making the impact less painful though she could had careless what happened now.

Daryl got on the ground in front of her as she kept her head low, not looking up once. He knew she knew he gave Dale the mercy shot since the old man was suffering and Rick couldn't do it. It scared him to think she was being that way because of that same reason, but still he was going to comfort her.

Dale and Alyson had a close relationship. Daryl knew she liked to spend time with the older man and that they would talk just about anything. Back when Andrea went off at him for what had happened at the C.D.C, Alyson went up and confronted the blonde about her attitude towards the man, who was just worried and concerned about her after what had happened to her younger sister.

"Fey look at me!" he shook her gently, but she simply leaned in towards him and kept sobbing her heart out. Daryl wasn't used to this situations, so he simply went with his instincts and placed his arms around her shaking body, trying to calm her down as best as he could.

Alyson always presented Daryl with new emotions he didn't think he had. Thought sometimes it was all a little weird, it was something he enjoyed from her. She had taught him that he was wanted and needed and that she trusted him. He had also learned what it meant to share small details with someone you care for, what it was like to be jealous and concerned for someone's well being.

"Why today Daryl? Why did I have to lose Dale?" she managed to look at him. Her face was red and swollen from crying so much. Gently he placed both hands on her cheeks, drying some tears away from her cheeks. "I almost lost you and now Dale? I don't want to be alone Daryl, but it seems like I just keep losing people. Soon you'll disappear too and I-" she stopped as more tears started flowing out of her puffy eyes, making her unable to speak.

"I ain't going nowhere Fey! I ain't gonna leave you ok? So stop bullshitting around woman!" he said, annoyed at the fact that she thought he would have it in him to simply leave her after everything he had gained from her. He would be damned if he ever left her. He promised once and when he could be anything, even redneck trash, he was a man who kept his word.

Daryl kissed Alyson's forehead and wrapped and arm around her waist, taking her up with him and helping her to his tent. He knew she wasn't ok so he was not going to leave her side until she was better. He owed her that much for ending the life of the man she had grown to love as a father.

"What did you meant when you said the group was broken, Daryl?" the female asked, her voice just above a whisper, as Daryl helped her lay next to him. "Just that, Fey. Get some sleep now." He demanded in a soft tone as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close to his warm body, hoping that would soothe her aching heart.

"We should do something Daryl" she said as she sniffled and rubbed her tired eyes, before closing them and letting out a shaky sigh. "There ain't nothing we can do Fey. Might as well get our shit and go on our own" he replied and she nodded her head gently against his chest, smiling a bit at his words.

Daryl wouldn't let her behind. If he considered that they couldn't be in this group anymore, he would take her and their stuff and simply go on their merry way till everything got better. They would be okay on their own. They were both capable enough to handle themselves alone, so together they would be lethal, although he always wanted to keep her safe and sound and do all the dirty work himself.

"You think we'll be okay?" Alyson threw another question at him before closing her eyes and calling it a hell of a night. She just needed to hear that everything was going to be better, even if it was a lie. Just for that moment, after the tragic events that took place with Dale, she needed to fool herself and leave the night behind, thinking and dreaming that her next day would be better for her and everyone else.

"Don't know, but I'll make sure to keep you safe" he whispered into her hair as he pulled her closer, kissing the top of her head gently, before closing his eyes and drifting off into his sleep with her secured by his side. Daryl would be damned into hell if something ever happened to the woman he had grown to care for. He would do anything for her, just like he knew she would do anything for him. He was sure of it.


	8. Helper

**Hey guys! just did this sucky update. I'm sorry don't hate me! I'm just not feeling to inspired atm. R&R.**

* * *

Alyson slowly made her way towards Shane. She had spotted the man at the top of the RV and decided to head his way. She needed to ask him a few questions that had been on her mind since the day he came back from the high school without Otis.

"Hey Shane…" She called out to him as she looked up, using her hand to shield the sun away from her green eyes as she placed her other hand on her hip, watching as he came down the RV ladder.

"It's something wrong Alyson" He answered as he placed his feet on the ground, taking his hands off the ladder as he moved closer to the girl.

Alyson made sure that no one was around them as she leaned the back against the Winnebago and looked at him once she was sure that no one would interfere with her conversation. "Did you kill Otis?" she asked, plain and simple and directly to the point, which took Shane by surprise. He scoffed in return to Alyson's question as a smirk formed in his lips. He turned his eyes to look around him, just as Alyson had done before, but quickly turned back to look at her as he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have all day Shane. Did you kill Otis?" She asked again to the man in front of her. He was not the same since that night and she knew something was off. Dale and Daryl, both of them had insinuated something about it too, which only added up to her analyzing.

"Had to save Carl, Alyson" he told her as he took off his cap and looked up at her. She could see his jaw tighten up as he turned his eyes away from her, looking at his surroundings, desperately.

"You could've done that with Otis still being alive, Shane. You sacrificed him so you could live, not to save Carl." The girl replied, trying to keep her best to make the conversation stay between them and not alert anyone in camp about what she had learned from Shane about the high school 'incident'.

"Why would you think I did it for myself, Al?" he asked as he watched her. How could she have figured something like that? Was it really that obvious? He had sacrificed the other man to save Car. That much was true, but Shane knew that at the pace they were going back at the school, both him and Otis with injured ankles, they were not going to make it, so he had to buy himself sometime, because the truth was he wanted to live.

"You think I didn't notice you walking around limp around the place, Shane?" she replied as she pulled a strand of hair away from her face, but keeping her focus on him. "I'm guessing you got trapped and that's when you resorted to using Otis to your advantage?" she wondered, but already knew the answer.

"Why the hell are you in his case, Alyson? You ain't gonna tell me you were interested in a man like Otis" Shane told her, smirking at the younger woman as he moved a step closer to her, earning a glance from the green eyed girl in front of him.

"W-What the fuck are you talking about, Shane? Don't change the subject" she told him, annoyed. She knew Otis was a good man. He was really worried about what had happened to Carl, but he wasn't Alyson's type, at all, besides she had her eyes set on someone else.

"Right! I forgot you go for bad-tempered redneck hunters. Can't believe that your type of men Al!" A sarcastic laugh came out of the ex-officer's mouth, as if mocking Alyson, which irritated her to no end.

Shane had liked the girl since he first met her, but being how he had had a thing with Lori, he decided to leave Alyson alone, but that had been a long while now and his hormones were starting to make him itch, after all, he was a man and men had needs, just like women did. He was sure he could add Alyson to his long list of conquests until Daryl Dixon stepped into the picture. Shane knew Alyson spent a lot of time with the crossbow owner and he had even seen them get a little intimate sometimes, so if he was going to get the girl to get laid with him, he had to act now.

"He's screwing you up good, Al? Hope you ain't getting your hopes up. Men like that don't last long with a single girl" Alyson's eyes moved to Daryl's tent as Shane kept taunting her. A smirk took place in the girl's lips as her eyes directed back to Shane. "It's not your business what Daryl and I do, Walsh, so I suggest keeping your nose out of it" Alyson moved forward, brushing off Shane's shoulder hard, but he quickly held her forearm to keep her from going.

"I'll tell you what, Al…" he pulled her closer to him, his lips merely inches away from hers. "When you decide you want a real man, you know where you can find me. I ain't gonna disappoint you" He smirked and she glared at him, before pushing him away, getting her arm free of his tight grasp. So much for her asking him some questions, but at least now she knew for certain that he had indeed sacrificed Otis.

* * *

Her eyes stared at camp as she got out of Hershel's house and slowly made her way down the balcony stairs. Her eyes quickly moved when she noticed someone approaching her. It was Daryl. She smiled and stopped as he kept moving towards her.

"Hey!" she greeted the man with a small smile in her lips, but he just looked at her, shifting a bit as he adjusted his crossbow on his back. "Have you seen Rick?" he asked her in a serious tone, which took Alyson by surprised, but the shook it off and nodded her head in response. "Maybe he's with Lori at the tent" She suggested and he nodded back at her, before turning around without saying another world.

"Al!" she heard Glenn's voice from behind her and quickly turned around to look at the guy, who seemed nervous about something. "Yes?" she asked, her voice coming out a little bit harsh. Apparently Daryl shrugging her off made her upset. "Never mind" Glenn said, turning around to leave but she stopped him. "I-I'm sorry Glenn. What is it?" this time her voice turning softer as she gave the guy a small apologetic smile.

Glenn nodded at her as he turned back to fully face her, before swallowing hard. "Can you take my turn at watch? I have stuff to do with Maggie" he said, blushing a bit, to which Alyson giggled at his cute reaction. "Sure! Who is your partner tonight?" she asked as she watched him, waiting for his answer. "It's Shane."

* * *

Great! That was just great! Why did she have to agree in the first place? Of all people in camp it had to be Shane! What else could go wrong, especially after he telling her to basically go get laid with him cause he somehow was way too over-confident and thought of himself as a sex god…. It was going to be a very, very long watch, Alyson knew.

As time passed, which seemed to be pretty damn slow, Shane kept taunting her, often saying a few things just to irritate her and they worked, but she preferred to keep her mouth shut and ignore him, hoping and praying for their watch to be over soon.

A smile crept into her mouth as she saw Rick heading their way. Alyson quickly jumped out the RV and gave Rick a smile and a small nod, thankful he was there to save her from the other ex-cop. "No activity?" Rick asked her as she gave him the binoculars and shook her head. "No, everything seems okay so far. Hope you run with the same luck?" she joked and he nodded, smiling back at the girl. Shane made his way down the RV stairs and passed Alyson as Rick moved in the direction Shane came from after wishing Alyson a goodnight and moving to complete his task.

As Alyson turned to go, she saw Daryl heading her way once more and turned back around, calling out for Rick. "You have a minute?" she asked and the older man nodded, before telling her to wait for a second. As he did, Shane quickly moved closer to Alyson and grabbed her by the arm, just like he had done before and whispered something in her ear, before kissing her forehead and turning to leave with a smirk on his face and Alyson glaring hard at his back.

* * *

The night sucked. Back at the RV last night, after Shane had left, Daryl passed her without saying anything or even looking at her, which made her more confused about his behavior. Rick was the one who stopped her from over-thinking as he got down the RV to see what the girl wanted to talk about, but she offered him a smile as she apologized for 'not remembering' what she was going to tell him. Rick being the polite man he was told he that it was okay and that she shouldn't worry too much.

"Oh God I suck so bad!" Alyson groaned as she got out of Glenn's tent once she woke up, kicking herself mentally for not telling Rick what she knew about Shane.

"Got a goodnight sleep?" Lori asked as she stood in front of Alyson and she simply shook her head as she sighed. "Barely got any" Alyson smiled at the woman who smiled in return and placed a hand on her back. "We're safe here, Alyson. There's nothing to worry about" Lori told her before leaving the younger girl and heading to her tent.

Alyson bit her lip down as she looked around for Daryl, but failing once she didn't see him around camp. Making her way to the RV, she saw Carol tending the laundry. The older woman gave Alyson a gentle smile and a small nod which Alyson returned before calling out to Dale.

"Something wrong?" Dale asked as he looked down at her. "Have you, by any chance, seen Daryl around?" she asked back at him and he smiled before pointing back to Hershel's house. Alyson immediately saw the two figures at the balcony and turned that way after thanking Dale.

As she made her way towards the two men, she saw Daryl nodding before turning and picking up his crossbow, walking off the balcony, down stairs in the direction Alyson was, but she kept walking towards him, only stopping when she was in front of him.

"The hell you want, woman!" he spat, obviously annoyed at her. "Can't find your little boyfriend?" he said, venom dripping from his voice, which made Alyson stare up at him, confused and a little hurt.

"Is there something you know that I don't, Dixon?" she raised her eyebrow at him as she folded her arms across her chest, glaring at him. He had been distant since the day before and she gave him some space before talking to him, thinking he would be more approachable, but he wasn't.

"I don't know, Fey! You fucking tell me!" he said as he went past her, not really caring for what she had to say to him. "I don't even know what you're talking about Daryl" she replied quickly once she took notice he was leaving, not really paying much attention to her.

"You've been fucking Shane and you don't got a clue what I'm talking about, Fey? Stop playing dumb bitch with me woman!" Daryl accused her, pointing his fingers at her face in a threatening way as he got closer and looked down on Alyson.

She exhaled slowly and turned her eyes down to the ground beneath her, before inhaling and looking back at the taller man, who was towering over her. "You're wrong, Daryl" she told him softly, but he shrugged and left her, without answering or acknowledging what she said.

* * *

"Don't you think you're far away from camp" Daryl said from behind her as he approached the dock. "If you came here to argue, you can get going" Alyson told him as she kept busy with a branch and her knife, not turning to look at the man. He stepped into the dock and walked over to where she was sitting, noticing her feet in the water and her hands fidgeting with the branch and knife.

"What makes you think I have something with Shane? Haven't I told you I'm not interested in him?" she spoke as she raised her view to the scenery before her before looking at Daryl. "Yeah? Cause it ain't looking like that to me, Fey" Daryl's eyes moved to hers, getting a bit irritated at the subject. If she was done with him, he wanted to know.

"Shane's an asshole okay? And besides, I thought I made clear to you who my 'sexual helper' was!" she blushed and looked back away from him. A smirked formed in Daryl's lips before he chuckled. Something about that made him feel better. She was not with or interested in Shane. It actually bothered him to think about her and the other man together, even when they were just sex partners.

She had made it clear the night they first had sex. She told him that it was for sexual relief only and that no feelings should get involved in their pleasurable nights and he has agreed. It was not like he wanted a girlfriend or anything like that, so when she proposed it to him, he was relief and accepted, since getting a good laid nowadays was rather hard.

"Then maybe you want to help me, Fey" he whispered against her ear and his smirk grew bigger when he saw her shiver as she turned her head to him, staring into his eyes in disbelief to what he had just told her.

Couple hours ago he simply left her talking to herself cause he was mad at something she didn't even knew. He thought Shane and her were together, again, but apparently this time he wanted to talk things through. Maybe going out to look for Sofia was a good thing. Maybe it made him think and calm down, though he hadn't said much back at the farm and just kept trying to avoid her at all cost, which made her wonder what was going on in his brain, but like always, Daryl Dixon was very unpredictable.

"Are you insane? After you almost kil-" she was cut off by Daryl grabbing the back of her head and pressing his lips to hers, killing any sentence that was coming out of her mouth. He kissed her roughly but carefully. He needed to have her. He couldn't hold back any longer. He pushed her gently on her back and took off his crossbow, placing it on the side, before assaulting her lips once more, his body temperature rising every passing second. He had to had her, at least one more time. He didn't know when she would tire of him and look for someone else to spend her time, or if something ever happened to her, so he decided he needed her, right there, and that anything else didn't matter, just the fact that he was going to make love to Alyson for the rest of the night.


	9. I'm Alyson, by the way

**Hi guys! Long time no write huh? I'm sorry I didn't mean to, but my bday was on saturday and I was in a very moody mood I guess and then on sunday my mom made me a surprise party 3 it ended at 12 am and I was so tired I just jumped in bed and fell asleep. It's no excuse, I know but please don't kill me! **

**Anyways, here is a little some some for you guys. I had been thinking of this for a while but didn't know how to close it so I hope you don't kill me for the sucky end.  
**

**Happy Reading and remember to R&R for the love of me. Keep this being (me) motivated!.  
**

* * *

"Whoa! Who the fuck are you?" The girl eyed him, putting her hands up in the air as he pointed at her with his crossbow as she slowly came out from behind a tree she had hidden herself when she saw his form through the trees around them.

"Could be asking you the same thing" he glared at her. Daryl kept her head in line with his weapon, ready to shoot one of his arrows if she tried something funny.

"You're the first human being that is actually alive" she told him and he noticed the small amount of amusement in her voice. Her eyes met his and she took a step forward immediately alarming Daryl as he growled at her, ready to kill.

"The hell you're doing here? Any walkers following? He asked her, eyeing his surroundings for a moment before turning his deep blue eyes back at her. She shook her head gently, not wanting to be too hasty with her movements since not two seconds ago he almost jumped her.

"I'm just looking to keep my ass safe okay?" Moving her feet carefully, she pushed her knife in his direction slowly, showing him she meant no harm.

It was stupid actually. This guy was taller than her and he was far way bigger than her, she noted. His arms were pretty muscular and he seemed to have pretty damn good reflexes. It was clear to her that he had the advantage in every way possible, so if he decided to end her life there, he could do it easily. She didn't mind too much though. When she thought of reasons to stay alive, she didn't really have one… not that she ever had, but still, even now. Some other people had lost everything, but she didn't really lose anything but her apartment, so what reason did she have to live? Why was it worth living anyway? No one would miss her or search for her. She didn't have anyone to look out for or to meet when everything got better. Maybe she was better dead. Not that she wanted to be one of those flesh-eater freaks, but just plain and simply dead, the way it was supposed to be.

Daryl took the knife she had sent in his direction and placed it away, before turning back to her. "Other weapons?" he asked and once more she shook her head. "That was all" she spoke, slowly lowering her arms as they started to ache. Daryl quickly set his crossbow down to his side while he kept his grip on it.

"You alone?" He eyed her, still not trusting her enough to let her out of his watch. "Yeah…" A sad smile formed on her lips and Daryl simply nodded his head. "You better keep quiet or else I will put one of these in your head lady!" he told her quietly as her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Got a camp" The man told her, apparently seeing her confused expression. Once more she nodded and he motioned with his head for her to move out first as he quickly settled behind, following the younger woman.

* * *

She slowly approached his tent, noticing him on her way there, sitting outside, cleaning his arrows and putting them to one side as he finished and picked the next one. "I-I'm-" she started as she stood in front of a small fire he was sitting by, but stopped when she realized she didn't really know what to say to him.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your brother, Daryl? Uh… did I get that right?" He nodded and she sighed in relief. "So…you're really gonna go get him? You must be really close to him to dare go back…" Her eyes gazed up, looking at the night sky. The stars sparkled so brightly and she wondered if they had ever been like that. "And brave" but he didn't answer.

"I'm Alyson, by the way. Thank you for bringing me here, Daryl" She smiled down at him, but Daryl didn't noticed as he only nodded and kept his head down, working on his arrows. "I would do the same you know. I don't think any human being should be left behind to die like that" Her eyes gazed through the area, noticing his tent was further away from the others. Maybe he liked to keep his privacy? He didn't seem to talk much anyway or maybe he was that way with her cause he didn't know her, which she understood, but since he had taken her to the others, she somehow felt closer to him, having spent more time close to the man.

"Also, thanks for the squirrels. It's an odd plate, but at least I have something to eat and so do they" Turning to look back at the camp, she saw everyone working and helping each other. They looked like a family, which made her heart hurt somehow. These people seemed to know each other rather well and since she was new and all, it made her wonder where she would be standing with them. Would they fully accept her? So far everything was so-so. The old man, who she learned was named Dale, seemed nice enough. He had a fatherly charisma to him and looked rather approachable. Then there was Rick, who had been reunited with his family after going through hell and coming back alive. He seemed kind and just. Everyone else seemed a little hesitant, which was scary…a bit too scary for Alyson.

"Maybe you should come join me with the others back at the bonfire. I feel a little awkward there by myself and you're the one who brought me here so I was thin-"

"Don't you ever shut up lady?" Daryl glared at her as he stood, walking towards her. "The hell you're doing here anyways. I ain't your friend or shit" He told her as he raised his voice, clearly becoming agitated. Alyson held her hands in front of her and took a step back. "Relax dude! I was just trying to make some conversation".

"Well I got nothing to talk with you, so go the hell back to your bonfire and leave me alone! Good Lord!" His back met her as he turned around and started picking his arrows. "Well aren't you a total gentleman" Sarcasm dripped from her voice as she gave him a small glare and turned around to head back to the others. At least the children would keep her mind busy.

* * *

The next day came by and the small group that was heading back to the city was almost done with their preparations. Alyson went to stand next to Dale, who gave her a smile and she returned it, before Glenn stopped in front of them. He seemed nervous and worried. "Don't worry pal! If Mr. Sherriff there says you're as good as you are, everything will be fine" Alyson told him, motioning back to Rick as she placed a hand to his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

She didn't really know the guy too well, but Rick had told them that thanks to him, he had gotten out of the city in one piece so that meant that he knew his stuff and quite well.

Glenn smiled at the girl, blushing a little as he nodded and turned after thanking her. As Glenn left she saw Daryl who simply inclined his head in a nod to Alyson, acknowledging her. She returned the action before remembering that he had her knife.

"I gave you my knife yesterday" Their eyes made swift contact before he motioned back to his tent.

"You better not steal anything or I will cut your throat with your own knife"

"And if I don't die, will you throw squirrels at me like you did with Rick" She smirked and turned, heading for his tent to retrieve her knife. It was the only weapon she had so far, so she had to keep it close, after all, you could only be safe for so long.


	10. Things to do

**Hi guys! I'm excited! Only a matter of days for the rest of TWD season 3! I can't wait! I'm pretty sure most of you can't either!, but we are getting there, that's for sure.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this shorty and don't forget to Read and Review! Tnx! 3  
**

* * *

It was an uncertain journey, but they wouldn't know unless they tried. If Rick was right, they would find shelter and food and water away from all the dangers they could face being as exposed as in the quarry. It was clear that they couldn't stay there anymore, not after being ambushed and losing people due to the walkers, but they also owned Jim the chance to live. Maybe the C.D.C had the cure and maybe they wouldn't have to face the sad truth of losing someone else.

Alyson hadn't had a lot of time with this people, maybe a couple of days at most, but it did not change the fact that she felt horrible for the people that died, especially Amy. Such a young girl didn't deserve to die. She had her whole life ahead of her, whenever it was the apocalypse or not, she was still young and she had people in camp who loved and cared for her. Andrea had not left the girl's side the whole night and when she came back from the dead, it was her who put her sister at final rest.

Then, to put the icing on the cake, Jaqui had announced that Jim was bit. Of course everyone in the camp had their opinions about the situation. Rick suggested the C.D.C, Shane suggested Fort Benning and Daryl Dixon suggested putting a pick-axe through Jim's head, which he wouldn't mind doing himself. As a decision was made, everyone gathered their things and headed to the C.D.C, but not before bidding farewell to the Morales family who had decided to go on their own to look for their family.

"Don't tell me the idea of a safe place doesn't sound exciting?" Alyson spoke to the man driving beside her as she stared at the scenery, not paying too much attention at the road in front of her or the other cars for that matter.

Daryl looked to his side for a moment before turning his eyes to the road ahead of him, last thing they needed was to be crashing or having an accident, especially since the streets were now empty. It would be pretty stupid. "There ain't no safe place, lady!" he replied to her as he kept on following the others.

"Wouldn't you want this if it was you? Wouldn't you want a chance?" Her green eyes turned to look at him as she waited for his reply. Although he seemed capable of handling himself rather well, he was still human and anything could happen and if it did, would he really prefer having a pick-axe in his head, like he had offered Jim before, or would he want to have a second chance? Now days, living was something everyone wanted, but seemed like only a few ones got the golden ticket to the free ride.

"I wouldn't wanna turn into one of those mother-fuckers…. What 'bout you?"

"I would like to have a chance… not that it matters why, but I wouldn't want to turn into one of those freaks and hurt you guys" she said, offering Daryl a sincere smile to which he nodded as he looked at her, before looking back to the road. "So Daryl! Is it you and your brother? No one else?" He could hear the enthusiasm at her voice which made him wonder what made gossip so appealing to women.

"That ain't your business!" He said, his voice a little too loud and annoyed. How could this man switch moods so fast, Alyson wondered.

"Have you ever been married? I mean and please don't get me wrong, but handsome men like you are never single and if they are is because they are gay" She giggled as she felt herself blushing. Her eyes looking back out the window as he kept driving. She waited for his reply, but when he didn't offer her one, she looked at him, raising her eyebrow, somehow confused. Did she just said something wrong?

"I-I was. Four years ago. I caught him cheating with his best friend's sister who so happened to be my friend at that time. I pray their rotting away now" Daryl smirked as he turned to her, watching her trying to hold on her laugh. She shrugged and rolled her eyes as he shook his head, still smirking.

"Oh c'mon Daryl! Don't tell me you haven't wished that to a wicked ex-girlfriend!" She nudge his arm gently with her elbow as a smile was placed on her lips while waiting for the man to answer her.

"Ain't worth shit" He turned to her briefly and she nodded, acknowledging him.

"Except when you haven't gotten any for that while" She smirked. Seriously, it was hard to remember last time she had sex or had been with a man. She had gone in dates and almost gotten laid with few other guys other than her ex, but something always happened. She was sure she was a virgin again.

"Got no one to help you in that situation?" Daryl shifted a little in his sit feeling a bit uncomfortable with the topic. Since when did he talk about sex so openly, especially with a woman, at that?

"I guess you could say that" Alyson smiled and tilted her head back against the car sit and stared at the roof before closing her eyes. "I mean, I don't want to sound like a whore or want a boyfriend now. Last thing I need is a official relationship when things are so fucked up!" Letting out a breath, she opened her eyes and kept the stuck to the car roof.

Suddenly and idea crossed her mind. She felt her cheeks heat up and her heart speed up as he mouth became dry and she had to readjust herself in her sit.

"Let's be sex partners" Before she could understand, it had already slipped her mouth. Shock got a hold of her as she wanted to beat herself for thinking out loud. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her as if she was a walker. "The fuck?" Daryl's brows knitted in confusion as he looked at her. Did she just proposed to be fuck buddies? When did he die? "D-Daryl! I'm sorry! That slipped my mouth!"

"You're telling me I ain't good enough for ya!" He said, annoyed at the fact she was rejecting him after she said it.

"NO! not at all! It's just so inappropriate to say that, especially how thing are now!"She wanted to jump out of the window and have a geek waiting to bite her and make her die. She wanted the Earth to swallow her whole and leave no trace of her.

"Then don't go talking shit around lady!" He said as he got out of his car. Everyone had stopped when Dale's RV radiator hose went crazy and smoke emerged from it.

Alyson stayed behind, thinking about her suicide options. She could continue her journey with Daryl, but that would mortify her even more or she could just simply leave with someone else and forget about her stupidity and her big mouth.

How could had she said that? Was she really so desperate? She had met him few days ago and suddenly she was telling him they could have sex if they wanted, cause she hadn't had any in a freaking long while? 'Way to go' she told herself as she kept kicking her brain for malfunctioning and making her make a slutty ass off herself.

"Ugh! I suck so bad!" a small groan escaped her lips as she got out of Daryl's truck and headed towards Shane's Jeep. She couldn't face Daryl anymore or she would continue to make a fool of herself even more and that definitely wasn't in her 'Things to do' List, at least not for a while.


	11. Hey there, stranger

**Hey guys! long time huh? sorry bout that! I've been going through a few stuff lately and on sunday TWD just did unrepairable damages to my heart. I don't even know if you guys were still hoping an update, but here it is, hopefully you enjoy and also I'm so grateful to those who actually review and let me on your thoughts, I know I'm not the best writer but I do what I can with what little english I know.**

**Nwayz! I'll stop now! Happy Reading and don't forget to R&R.**

* * *

Hectic; that was the word that described camp at the moment. Everyone gathering their stuff and heading back to Hershel's house, some moving the cars just like Rick had told them… everyone was busy and it was looking hectic as heck.

After the previous events that went off the night before, Hershel had decided that staying out in the open was not a good idea, so he offered his home feeling that they could be safer, not just from the walkers, but from the cold winter that was fast approaching them.

Between Dale's death and the frenetic moving of personal stuff into the house, Alyson had barely had any time to talk with Daryl. Sure she had spent the night with him, but after morning came, she found herself alone in the tent since he, apparently, got up early. All in all, this day was far beyond what she had grown accustomed since they were in the farm. Her greens eyes moved towards the RV as she came out of the tent with a few of her and Daryl's stuff in a plastic box. It seemed unreal and she somehow expected Dale to be there, at the top of his RV, keeping watch, just like always, but the fatal truth was that he was gone. It dawned on Alyson, making her heart sink and her eyes sting. It was insane how the simplest of things could make you hurt and regret so much, but the worst part of all was that no longer she could apologize; no longer she could take her words back or let him know how bad she felt, because he was gone.

Walking towards the pick-up she placed the box in the back and headed back to gather a few more of Daryl's things to finish packing up. Truth was he didn't have lots of things, but she had more than him which meant having to fill one and a half box, completing the second half of the box with the little few things of him that remained in their tent.

A small smile formed in the young woman's lips at the term. 'Their' tent, but was it really? 'Their' tent. Alyson knew she had feelings for the hunter and that in some way he returned them, but they never sat down to talk about the topic, maybe because she didn't know how he would react or maybe because she didn't want him to feel awkward just like she knew he would, but she couldn't help but wonder what they had? Were they in a relationship? Or was it all just still a 'booty call', after all that was the idea. It was supposed to be sex and that was all, so when did her feelings started growing for him?

Alyson opened the big plastic container, before taking it outside, looking for one of Daryl's flannel shirt that would still have the sleeves on, to cover herself. The day had been rather chilly and she really didn't have that many warm clothes and on top of that, her cardigan, which was the warmest thing she had at the moment, was waiting for laundry day, so for the time being, she was going to make do with one of Daryl's shirt and she hoped he wouldn't mind much. She tucked the shirt under her pants and rolled the sleeves to ¾ as she adjusted it to her body as best as she could, being that his shirt was bigger than her.

Closing the box once more, she took it and carried it to the pick-up and just like before, she placed it on the back of it as she climbed up before T-dog took off the car, moving it closer to Hershel's house.

* * *

"Hey! Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you had a hair brush I could use to fix my hair. It's kinda tangled and its driving me insane" Alyson told Maggie as she rolled her eyes, letting the other girl know just how bad she needed to fix it. Maggie offered her a smile as she stepped back, letting Alyson step into her room, before handing her the brush the green-eyed brunette had asked for. "Thanks. I won't take long" She promised Maggie and headed to the bathroom, to brush out her hair, which had grown quite a bit since everything happened.

Alyson stopped in front of the bathroom door, placing her hand on the knob to open it when Daryl emerged from it, taking her by surprise. "Hey there stranger!" she greeted him as she took in his appearance. She had to admit he looked rather nice with the long sleeved shirt he had on and his leather vest, which made her blush. "I packed your stuff with mine… Hope you don't mind" His eyes found hers as she spoke and he nodded, letting her know he had understood. He kept eye contact for a few more seconds, before his eyes took her full image. She looked tired, her eye circles a little more noticeable than before, maybe it was how much she had cried the night before. He noted that her face and neck were looking skinnier due to their new diet. Somehow she looked fragile and that stirred something inside him that made him very uncomfortable. "Are you ok?" He asked her while watching her expression. Daryl was rather observant and knowing her he was sure she would say she was actually okay, even when she wasn't. "I'm managing" He heard her say as she nodded and smiled slightly at him to which he returned the nod back at her. "Ya need to rest and eat more Fey! Need to stay strong" She shrugged as her eyes turned down to her hands, watching herself fidget with the brush Maggie had given her. "I'll do my best, Dixon. I promise" Alyson looked back up at him, letting him know she meant what she said. He stepped closer to her and placed one hand on her shoulder as the other grabbed the back of her neck gently while pulled her closer, kissing her forehead before turning and leaving without a word.

* * *

Making her way out the door she saw T-dog rushing towards the house, announcing that Randall wasn't in the stables. She and Daryl exchanged looks as everyone rushed out, leaving her to catch up with them.

Rick was inside the stables, checking around as Daryl looked through the surroundings while the rest of the group came with hypothesis on how the young prisoner escaped.

"I thought he was hand-cuffed" Alyson said as she tried to make sense of what had just happened, when Rick stepped out "The hand-cuff are still hooked, he must have slipped them" He said to which Carol quickly asked how it was even possible. "It is when you've got nothing to lose" Andrea added as she too came out of the stables. "The door was secured from the outside" Hershel spoke as he too tried to make some sense out of the situation. Everything was going in the wrong direction and pretty fast. If Randal had indeed escaped, only God knew if he was half-way towards the farm at the moment with his group. If that was the case, they wouldn't stand a chance.

"It seems fucking impossible for him to have been so sneaky, Rick. Something's not right here." Alyson suggested as she folded her arms across her chest. Her gut was telling her that something was really off and it so happened that Shane was nowhere to be seen. Rather convenient, she noted.

"Rick!" A voice called, which alarmed everyone but soon enough they found the source. "Rick!" It was Shane. He was making his way to them, looking rather bloody and desperate. "He's armed. He's got my gun…" He kept saying and explaining what happened. Lori was starting to look worried just like Carl. Rick immediately started to give instructions and telling T-dog and Hershel to keep everyone back at the house and lock themselves in.

They had to go look for Randal, at least to make sure that the kid wasn't going to be bringing his sadistic group towards their camp. Last thing they needed was more people dying. Alyson wasn't too sure of what was really going on but for some reason that feeling she had on her gut just turned a whole lot worse, especially when she heard Rick telling Daryl and Glenn to join the search party. She kept her eyes fixed on him, not wanting him to go, but a hand on her shoulder woke her from her trance. "Don't worry Al. Everything is gonna be okay" Rick told her and she nodded in response to the man before looking him in the eye. "You be careful out there Rick. Keep your eyes opened" He nodded to her and turned as did she, but a hand grabbing her arm made her turn back around to face none other than Daryl. "Be careful, Fey. Sumbitch gets to you, you kill 'im. Stay alive" He said, his voice as serious as she has never heard him before. "You too, Dixon. Stay alive or I'll kill you myself" Alyson half-joked, trying to shrug off the bad feeling she had. "Ain't planning on dying anytime soon, woman!" Daryl released her and once more turned to leave and T-dog called her as he motioned for her to go back to the house.

* * *

"I'm going after them" Andrea stood, but Lori quickly interrupted her, trying to talk some sense into the woman on how they needed her there. "They've been out there for a while. They should've been back by now." Alyson sighed trying to keep her nerves at bay, but failing miserably. Suddenly the door opened as Glenn and Daryl stepped in. "Rick and Shane back?" He asked while looking around, his shoulders relaxing a bit when his eyes found Alyson in the corner of the room. "We heard a shot" The man said. "Maybe they found Randal" Lori replied as she turned her head to look at him. "We found 'im. He's a walker" Daryl spoke once more, taking everyone by surprise at the news of Randal. "Did you find the walker that bit him" Hershel asked the younger man, but this time it was Glenn who told him that Randal wasn't bit. "His neck was broken" Daryl finished. Maggie looked at them even more surprised at the news, just like the rest. "Shane and Randal's track were on top of each other, so they were together" Daryl said. "So are you implying that this was somehow Shane's doing?" Alyson bit her lip as she stepped forward. "why would he-" Lori suddenly interrupted Alyson as she started getting nervous. "Will you please get back out there and find Rick and Shane and find out what on earth is going on" She told Daryl as she stepped in front of him. She was starting to get worried about the situation, especially since she knew Shane and Rick were at odds thanks to her. "You got it" Alyson rushed past Lori and Glenn to catch up with Daryl as he headed outside. Andrea and Glenn following behind.

"Daryl" Alyson called as she approached him, but he quickly took her hand and as he moved slowly, noticing the walkers that were closing in the house. "Fey, go tell the others" She nodded as she released her hand out of his and rushed into the house. "Guys… A big herd of walkers is in the land" Her eyes moved to look at Hershel who immediately went past her to the balcony, the rest followed the older man, their eyes wide in fear as they saw the amount of flesh-eater that were in the barn. "Maybe they're just passing, like the herd on the highway. We should just go inside" Glenn suggested, trying to keep everyone calm, but mostly himself. "Unless there's a tunnel downstairs I don't know about, a herd of that size would tear the house down" Daryl said, trying to stay quiet, but then Lori came out freaking out on how she couldn't find Carl.

"Here" Maggie handed Alyson a gun and she nodded gently, thanking the younger girl. "We'll take the cars, kill as many as we can and lead the rest off the farm." Andrea said to Hershel. "This is my farm. I'll die here" The oldest Greene told them, determination clear in his voice as he moved out. "Stay with Glenn and Maggie, Fey and don't get bit" Daryl turned to face Alyson who nodded at his request and smiled. "As long as you promise not to get eaten yourself" He smirked at her comment as he once more leaned in to kiss her forehead, not caring who was around. "Right. Is a good night as any" He said as he jumped from the balcony to get his motorcycle.

* * *

Night had been crazy. The farm went down and no one knew anything about Rick or Carl or Shane for that matter. Maggie was having a break down as she didn't had any news from her father and sister. Glenn was worried, not only for Maggie but for the rest as well and Alyson, she was still in a daze. Another safe place gone to hell.

It was sick. Was God toying with them? Because if he was he had a very horrible sense of humor. She couldn't help but wonder about the aftermath of this. There was Fort Benning, but at the events of how everything usually turned out for them, most likely there was no military help or whatever shit there was supposed to be and if there was, maybe some crazy scientist would make it explode or walkers would attack or maybe even better but a gang of bastards would get there and fuck everything up, because that was just how lucky they were. She hoped God was having a good laugh, because if he had more shit like that in store for them, she was going to commit suicide.

"We are here" Glenn announced as he stopped the car in the highway. Alyson had been too busy, thinking all the way she hadn't had heard the sound of the bike, until now. She rushed out the door, looking frantically around until she saw him as he got off the bike. A smile formed on her lips as she rushed past everyone to him, stopping in front of the man "You bit, Dixon?" trying her best to hold back a chuckle, she looked down regaining her posture, before looking into Daryl's deep blue eyes she cherished so much. "You ain't getting rid of me anytime soon, Fey" He mumbled, slightly annoyed at her question. "I wasn't planning on it redneck".


	12. Gratefulness

**Hey guys! here's an update. Remember to R&R**

**I'm going straight to bed now! Happy reading!**

* * *

It would be the coldest winter she remembered and she thanked, whoever was that was hearing, that it was already over. Everything seemed to be more complicated with snow around and the only good it did was slowing down the walkers, but it also slowed them down, so the situation was even. Finding refuge was not so hard, but going house to house was tiring. Scavenging and hunting were nearly impossible, which not only made the winter the coldest she had experienced, but the cruelest. Alyson couldn't be more delighted about the end of the season.

She held on tightly onto Daryl as they ride in Merle's bike, once again moving out of abandoned house they had found earlier. Shaking her head, she blinked a few times as she tried to keep her hair from her face and eyes, only to fail, two seconds after she had succeeded.

"Stop moving around woman! You're driving me crazy" Daryl yelled for her to hear, which made her groan in response, annoyed at the fact he was scolding her for something she couldn't control.

"My hair is all over the place!" She shook her head again.

Soon, a horn was heard, making everyone stop. Sighing in relief, Alyson got off the motorcycle, with a little help of Daryl, to whom she offered a smile as she tied her hair up in a big messy bun.

"My fucking hair was driving me insane."

"Ya moving around was drivin' me insane"

"Ya scare ta fall, Dixon?"

She taunted, mocking his thick accent. He glared at the younger girl as he grabbed his crossbow.

Slowly everyone started dispersing around. Carl moved towards the front of the SUV to keep watch, while Beth stayed at the end of the last vehicle, doing her round. The rest gathered around a map layed on the car. Looking back at the vehicles, she saw Lori sitting on her own. The woman must had been exhausted of all the running around they had been doing lately, especially in her condition.

"I'm going to keep Lori company"

"Be careful."

"I'll be just fine, Mr. Dixon"

With a small acknowledging nod, Daryl headed to the rest of the group. Apparently, they were looking for a new place to stay or so Alyson heard before she moved back in Lori's direction.

"Hey!" She said, offering a big smile to the older, pregnant woman, who seemed distracted.

"Everything okay?"

Lori looked into the younger girl's eyes for a moment before giving her a sad smile and nodding a little bit hesitant.

"I'm just tired and we can't seem to find a good place to just settle in for a while"

"I know. I hope we do soon" Alyson gently place a slender hand in the woman's belly, rubbing it slowly. "Lori…" she started, but stopped as she tried to get the words together, not wanting to say something to upset the woman, after all she had been through with her husband. "Do… Have you thought of a name?"

Lori shook her head, taking a deep breath and looking over to where her husband was standing with the rest of the group.

"No. Rick and I haven't talked lately" She choked on the words as her eyes watered. Taking another deep breath, she swallowed as her hand came to rest where her baby was.

"It's something all of us should pick. Rick, Carl and I, like a family." Her voice was soft and sad, almost grieving. Alyson threw her arms around the woman, trying to make her feel better, trying to give her some sort of comfort.

"You shouldn't worry too much. Rick… he's just stressed. He'll come around, but for now we all have to understand he's tired. Once we find a safe place, I'm sure he won't be able to stay away from the people that love him and he loves most."

A genuine smile appeared once more in Alyson's face as she held Lori's hands in reassurance.

"Thank you, Alyson"

Suddenly, the air wasn't so sad and Lori smiled back at the green eyed girl, thankful for the words. They had made her feel slightly better, as if some of the weight in her shoulders was lifted up.

* * *

"Daryl and Carol, you take that tower over there" Rick said, pointing to one of the towers that was further from where they were standing, then turning to Hershel, Carl and Alyson, giving them instructions as for how to help him.

Once everyone one was in position, Rick went through the gate. Shots could be heard all around as each and everyone helped the sheriff put down the walkers as said man headed to close another gate, keeping the flesh-eating prisoners from entering the field he was in.

As the final walker fell, everyone felt relief. For the first time in a while, they had a decent place to sleep and most importantly, it was safe. They joy in the air was almost like Christmas. Alyson hugged Carl as they went in the gate. The kid only smiled as he blushed while they kept on walking.

On the back she heard Carol saying something about the new space they had. Apparently, the woman was not afraid to express her feelings nowadays, which brought Alyson back to the ruins, where she commented on how she wanted a leader with honor. Alyson immediately gave her a piece of her mind for the woman's accusations on Rick and also at the fact that she had been all over Daryl recently, which annoyed Alyson to no end.

Though they did not had a defined relationship, Alyson couldn't deny herself she was feeling something much stronger than just an attraction towards the hunter. It all had been fun and games with their 'relationship'. It was only supposed to be carnal and nothing more, but at what point did she started caring for this man, was a mystery to her.

Too soon reality knocked her on her ass. She was in love with him, but what now? Was she supposed to tell him? How would she tell him? Would he return her feelings or pull away? Could they remain the same or would he rather stay away and break any type of friendship they had? She had been so happy back at the farm at the thought of packing 'their' stuff. If he pulled away, she knew she would break. He was the closest thing she had now. It was almost like he was the only thing worth living for and in her heart she knew that if he were ever to disappear from her or push her away, that would make her hurt more than the thought of his death.

* * *

"Can't sleep, Al?"

A voice came from behind her. Turning around, she came to face Rick. He looked extremely tired. The circles under his eyes making him look older than what he was.

"There's just… a lot of things in my head"

"Seems like you're not the only one"

His blue eyes separated from the empty darkness of the woods to look at the girl that was, now, beside him.

"Thanks, Rick…"

Tilting her head towards the man, she smiled.

"If it wasn't for you, God knows where we would be. I owe my life to you, just as much as I owe it to Daryl."

Lifting a hand, Rick scratched the back of his neck as he placed his other hand on his hip, before he turned to her fully.

"I'm trying to do what's right. Is the least all of us deserve, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but in the process… don't let all of this take who you are, Rick. You are a kind man. Don't let this shit of a world turn you into a monster. Whatever happened, leave it behind. Leave everything behind. This prison is our chance, it's your chance to start over with them" she pointed back at Lori and Carl, whom sleep soundlessly, close to the small bonfire.

"You are a good man and now and even then, when there was civilization, the world needed more men like you. I want you to know I've got your back, always, Rick. Forgive yourself and start over so later on you'll have nothing to regret."

Rick nodded his head gently and looked at his family, then back at Alyson. Smiling best as he could, he placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her in the eyes.

"Go to rest. I'm gonna need you tomorrow to get in the prison."

"Will do"

His feet started moving as he walked away, leaving his female companion alone as he went to do watch, while everybody else slept, for what seemed the first time in ages.

* * *

The prison was theirs. Sure it wasn't fancy or as clean as Alyson would had liked it to be, but it was their new home.

Everyone had settled into a small cell, with the exception of Daryl, who refused to sleep in a 'cage'. Somehow that made her smile. Daryl seemed like the type of guy who had spent one or two nights in a cell, if you didn't know him, but after you got to really know the guy, the story would turn in a completely opposite way.

He was a good man. Just as good as Rick and T-dog, Glenn and Hershel. Whoever said to never judge a book by its cover sure knew what he was talking about. Daryl was a decent man. He was even polite at some point and even a gentleman.

"Ya ain't getting up, Fey? This ain't now 5 starts hotel" Daryl joked as he came up the stairs, two plates in his hands.

"Here ya go. Better eat. Ya looking too skinny lately"

"I wonder why"

"Just eat, Fey"

Her eyes looked at Daryl as he consumed his food. He too looked relieved, just like everyone else. Alyson felt some sort of pride for him. He was becoming one of them, slowly but surely and that made her heart jump. Maybe if she told him about her newly found out feelings, he wouldn't pull away. He had been exposed to all the worry and concern they all felt one towards the others, out of love and care and that maybe could make them work, or at least keep him from pulling away from her.

"Don't ya know is not polite to stare, Fey"

The man pointed out and she felt her cheeks heat up slightly.

"I was just thinking" She lied and began eating the food he had brought to her.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah… Barely felt you beside me"

"Rick wants us to help him look for the cafeteria and the infirmary. We're leaving in a bit"

Daryl told her as he picked his crossbow from beside the mattresses as he finished his share of food and standing to leave. After finishing her small portion of the goodies, she headed down the path Daryl had and saw everyone getting ready to leave. She overheard Rick telling his son to stay with the ladies in case something happened as he handed Carl the keys to the cell block.

Daryl turned to Alyson just before exiting the cell block and looking into her eyes.

"If anything happens, keep em' safe, Fey"

"Keep your eyes opened, Dixon"

Smirking he leaned in and kissed her forehead, before patting her shoulder gently.

"Don't tell me twice, Fey"

He said as he made his way towards the unknown with Rick and the rest.


	13. 292 days

**Hey guys! New update. Hope you enjoy it cuz it's 5:13 am and i just finished this and I'm dying. Also THERE IS A SMUT! YES READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION though not too many people read this.**

**Also I want to thank the follower and my sugarpies who leave me reviews! they mean a lot! I love the feed back and the reason why that sexy scene is there is because that is my reward to you. **

**I want to say off hand that I'm sorry for whatever mistake you can find, but like I said it's late and I'm super sleepy.**

**Remember to leave some love if you like my story or atleast feedback. Happy reading!**

* * *

The day had gone by quietly so far, except for the people around the cell block chattering and making small talk with one another, trying to keep their minds off things and relaxing now they were not as exposed as they used to be. Alyson had been folding some clothes when the younger Greene approached her and began helping her out with a smile.

"You seemed like you could use some help"

Alyson smiled at the blonde girl as she nodded.

"It would make the job faster and keep your mind busy for a while. It's easy to get bored when you've got nothing to do. Maybe the guys should bring some sort of board game or something on the next run."

"That would be fun"

"I know. They should even bring twister, if they find it. I would very much enjoy watching Daryl playing it"

Beth looked at the girl beside her with amusement in her eyes as Alyson bursted out, laughing hard at the thought. Daryl would never, ever play twister, she knew, but the thought of him just made her crack up.

She was sure the redneck would be glaring her to her death if he knew or heard what she just said to the youngest Greene.

"Daryl would never play twister, Alyson" Carl's voice interrupted her thoughts as he joined the girls in their conversation.

"Maybe he wouldn't , but I'm sure you would"

"That stuff is for kids"

"Are you calling me childish, Carl Grimes?"

Alyson frowned and glared playfully at Carl which made the kid blush and shake his head at her question.

"I would like to play as well" Beth said

"Ah!" The older brunette clapped her hands in excitement before throwing her arms around Beth's shoulders and pulling the younger girl to her in a hug. "You're awesome!"

"I guess I could play too" Carl said quickly as he blushed even more when both girls turned to look at him and giggle.

"I don't know, Sheriff Carl. That stuff is for kids and you wouldn't want missy here, thinking y'all a kid" She said, referring to the girl she just hugged, making her blush as well.

Suddenly, Rick's voice rang all over the cell block as he called for Carl urgently. The kid rushed forward, taking the keys the older Grimes man had handed him and opened the grate as a very badly injured Hershel was being rushed to one of the cells.

Looking to her side, Beth had been long gone as she too rushed towards her father, not believing her eyes. Everyone in the cell looked at Rick with questioning eyes as to what was the cause of the gore scene in front of them.

"He got bit" The man said as Alyson passed the cell, briefly looking, but not going in as it was too crowded and she didn't want to be in the middle of whatever they were going to be doing with the man. Making her way out to the small eating area the block had, she spotted Daryl, who was reloading his crossbow when he too noticed her.

"Get back inside, Fey" He said harshly, which took the young girl aback at his sudden rudeness.

"Are you alright?" She asked him, walking over to where he was standing. He had finished with his crossbow when he turned to face her and grabbed her face on his free hand and giving her once swift kiss on the lips.

"I'm okay, but get yer ass inside now!" Daryl commanded her as he turned back again and aimed with his crossbow at the gate that lead to where he was.

"Walkers? I'm not leaving you alone to take on walkers by yourself" She told him, reaching for her holster, taking her gun out.

The redneck didn't answer her, he just waited with his crossbow, ready to kill, just like he had when they had first met back in the woods.

Alyson's brows knitted in confusion as a man came out of the shadows, looking around. She glanced at Daryl from the corner of her eyes, but he remained in the same position as more men started to come out from where the previous one had.

"That's far enough" Daryl's voice reached the brunette's ears. She raised her gun to point at the men, earning their attention, specially from the one with the longer hair.

A smirked formed in the man's lips as he kept his eyes on the female for a little longer than what she felt comfortable with, his eyes taking in her figure as he smirk grew a little more.

"Cell block C. Cell four, that's mine gringo. Let me in" the man said.

"Today's yer lucky day, fellas. You've been pardoned by the state of Georgia. You're free to go." Daryl told the men, never once lowering his weapon.

"What you got going on there?"

"Ain't none of yer concern."

"Don't be telling me what's my concern" Alyson jumped forward as the man pulled a gun out and Daryl immediately went to her side. She pointed the gun at the guy's face and stared at him with a serious expression.

"You better put the gun down or I'll empty mine in your face, pal" She bit at the man, trying to intimidate him and make him back off, but he remained where he was standing.

"Chill man! Dude's leg is messed up and you're free now, why are we still here?" A big, tall black guy said, trying to talk some sense into his companion.

"Man's got a point"

"Group of civilians, breaking into a prison that you've got no business being in, got me thinking there ain't no place for us _to_ go!"

"Why dontcha go find out"

"Maybe we'll just be going now" another prisoner said, gaining Alyson's attention for a second before her eyes turned back to the guy from before.

"You better do as your friends say, man" She suggested.

"We ain't leaving"

"You ain't coming here either" T-dog rushed to his partners with gun in hand, ready to put the men down if need to as well.

The leader of the prisoners aimed at the approaching man and Alyson took another step forward, her gun resting at the guy's temple.

"I told you to put the fucking gun down, dude" She warned him again and met his eyes as he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes.

"It is my house, my rules and I go where I damn well please"

"Doesn't seem like you have too many options here, amigo"

"Ain't you a tough babe?"

"Shut yer mouth"

"I haven't seen pretty babes like you for a while"

"Maybe today will be your fucking last day" Alyson said before Daryl reached for her arm and pulled her back, shielding her out of view with his body.

"Didn't yer momma teach you to respect a lady?" He asked the prisoner, clearly annoyed at the man for checking the girl out and not keeping his suggestions to himself.

The guy just smirked and and moved to them, making T-dog step forward, just like Alyson had, before they started arguing and yelling at each other.

"Everyone relax. There's no need to do this" Rick's sudden voice interrupted the argument the men were having, taking them by surprise.

"How many of you are there"

"Too many for you to handle"

Rick said and the man's eyes darted to Daryl then to T-dog. "You guys robbed a bank or something? Why don't you take him to a hospital?"

Exchanging glances, T-dog looked at the pair in front of him then back at Rick as Alyson gently murmured something loud enough for the crossbow wielder to hear.

"How long were you locked in that cafeteria"

"10 months"

"Riot broke out, never seen anything like it" The tall guy said to Rick

"Dudes were going cannibal. Dying and coming back to life. Crazy" said another

"One guard locked us up in the cafeteria, gave me this gun and he he be going back" the leader spoke once more.

"That was 292 days ago"

"94 according to my-" the light haired prisoner started only to be interrupted by the one holding the gun.

"Shut up!"

"We expected the Army and the National Guard to be showing up any day now"

"There's no army." Alyson interrupted.

"She's right. There's no Army." Rick said as he exchanged a look with the younger woman before nodding at her gently, letting her know he would take care in letting the men know.

"What do you mean"

"There's no government, no hospitals, no police. It's all gone."

"For real?" The man who was interrupted earlier asked.

The men started to think about their family members and asking themselves of what fate they had suffered. Somehow that managed to make Alyson feel bad. She didn't even know when they last saw the people they loved and the thought of them being dead must have been pretty horrible, criminal or not. She pitied them, except the man with the long her. He was a freak and she just wanted to make him walker food for fucking with her people.

"No phones, no computers. As far as we can see, at least half the population has been wiped out… probably more" Rick answered one of the guys, confirming that his family was most likely dead.

"Ain't no way"

"See for yourselves"

* * *

"Knock Knock Mr. Dixon!" Alyson smiled as she went through the door of the watch tower, stepping into the balcony, where Daryl was doing his watch.

"Crazy day, huh?" she stood next to him, leaning forward and resting her elbows against the balcony while looking out into the darkness. Daryl nodded as he bit down on his thumb, trying to stay focused during his watch, now that she had managed to get there.

"I wish someone would visit me during my watches. I get bored"

"Ya ain't suppose to be having parties when on watch, Fey"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind having a conversation about the weather on my rounds."

"Well, I can tell you it ain't gonna be raining tonight" Daryl smirked at her as she chuckled at his little joke.

"Oh why, handsome forecast man, thank you for the information." She fanned herself as she batted her lashes in an exaggerated, flirty, playful way before breaking into a laugh.

"Yer crazy as fuck, Fey"

"So I've been told…"

The girl shrugged and silence covered them for a while. Daryl tried to keep his eyes off of her and paying more attention to the surroundings, but her mere presence made him want to have her close and in his arms. He had to admit that he had felt jealous about the events from before. After they led the prisoner to the field, the Mexican guy eyes were all over her. He almost wanted to poke the guy's eyes out. He hadn't had felt that jealous since Shane. Thankfully the psycho prisoner was placed down by Rick otherwise he would have his hands dirty with the bastard's blood.

As if out on instinct, his hand reach to the girl's small waist and he pulled her to him gently. Her eyes met his and a slender warm hand made its way to his face.

"I'll be on my way now, Dixon" She said quietly to him as a smile tilted the corners of her lips upward, before turning around and making her way into the station in the tower, closing the door after herself.

"Fey!" Daryl called as he go into the station, himself and grabbed her hand as he made his way around her and cornered her, before claiming her lip in a heated, wanton kiss. Alyson's arms made her way through his neck as her fingers found his hair, gently caressing it as she melt in his lips.

Her body started to grow hot as his lips found their way to her neck, kissing and biting on her sweet spots, making her moan in delight at the feeling.

"Daryl!" Her voice called to him in a harsh, needy whisper that made his own need increase. He worked his way with her shirt, getting his hands on the hem and pulling it up and over her head, throwing it somewhere around the room. His lips worked their way to her shoulder and her mind closed down, forgetting about everything, but him and the sensations he was making her whole body feel.

Daryl's hands rested on the girl's hips, massaging them with his calloused hands, feeling her soft skin under his rough one, making him understand that no matter how strong she was or seemed, she could break and shatter and that he would've needed to be careful, because she was the best and closest thing he had. She was his.

Feeling her fidgeting around with his shirt, he stepped back and helped her off with it, before resuming his work. He tugged at the bra straps and pushed them down her arms, gently, not wanting to ruin the few clothes she had and continue to make marks on her skin just to hear her moan and sigh in delight at his actions that somehow filled his ego, making him feel guilty for being selfish.

Alyson's hand traveled down his chest, feeling his scars under her fingers, the same scars he had tried hiding a while back, the very same scars that made her love him even more. She gently traced the ones she could feel under her fingers, letting him know, she didn't mind then. Letting him know she accepted him with every single one of his perfect flaws, because she loved him. Her slender fingers kept on travelling south, till they met his pants and slowly but surely, she undid them, earning a smirk from the taller man teasing her body.

"Ain't ya feeling needy, Fey" his thick voice caressing her like the finest silk in the world as he looked into her eyes, coming to find they were filled with pure lust, just like his. His hands made their way into her pants and she helped him take them off along with her underwear. At that point, perspiration was starting to build against their bodies, making her skin look glowy against the moon's soft light shining through the windows.

The redneck gently lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his hips as he entered her, making her tilt her head back in pure bliss. It was unknown to Daryl how someone could look so breath-taking in the waves of passion. Sure he had had his fair share of sexual partners, but he never took the liberty of actually observing them and their bodies. To him it almost seemed foreign when he would watch Alyson's little expressions through their encounters. She always managed to do or say something that would drive him wild, something that he loved or that just made him want to keep on assaulting her body, like a teenager having his handful with his hormones.

She called out his name once more as she leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his as he moved within her, slowly, feeling every thrust and listening to every sound. Her hair shielded them, making a curtain of brown, wavy tresses that glued to her skin and his shoulder as her hand met the back of his neck to keep him closer to her.

"Fey" She smiled as her name fell from his lips. His paced had increased slightly, making her eyes hit as the pleasure started building up inside of her. To each and every thrust of his hips, she would meet him, which only encouraged him to move deeper and faster, making her bounce of him ever so slightly and her back meet the wall behind her. Her moans became more constant as he groaned every time their hips would meet in perfect harmony. They both were so close, but they didn't want it to end. They wanted to reach climax, but they didn't want to leave the amazing sensation of their bodies working in a same rhythm. It was always that way and that was why it was so good.

Their sex encounters had started in the most awkward way, but they would be great. It was almost as if their bodies were actually made to move and feel together. As time kept passing it was a matter of asking for it. When they started trusting each other, their already great sex escapades turned into breath-taking ones, but this one had been different and they both knew. It had been warm and loving and passionate and lustful at the same time. Both of them knew it wasn't just sex anymore…

Daryl buried his head on her neck groaning loudly as Alyson held tightly onto him, her nails digging into his broad shoulders as they met their sweet release together. His name rolled of her tongue one last time as she fell down from cloud nine and gave him a sweet tired smiled that he replied to with a small peck to her lips.

"Get yer stuff, Fey" The hunter said as he separated from her and started getting his stuff together while she got hers. Once the finished, he picked his crossbows and went down the stairs with her following closely behind, quietly.

"Something wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, she stopped and called for him. Rushing to her, he looked into her eyes and noticed distress.

"We need to talk about something, Daryl"

"What is it?"

"I'm in lo-"

Her voice went interrupted by Rick approaching them, to tell Daryl his watch round was over.


	14. Holy Addiction

**Hey guys! long time no write! sorry! was suffering from a major BLOCK and I was having a very busy agenda. I almost thought of discontinuing this because of it, but I didn't and I won't so we can all chill. I also arrived from the hospital. Got my appendix removed and I'm still recovering (which is a pain in the butt) so plz have mercy!. I hope you guys enjoy this chappie. Is more of and inside into Al's past so plz don't hate me much. I'll try to come up with something better for next time.**

**R&R for the love of GOD! it's one of the things that helps me fight the block so pls! R&R **

**Nwayz:**

**Happy Reading!**

**Song by Lana del Rey: Yayo**

* * *

Laughter.

She was feeling joyful, somehow. Memories had tendencies in her mind to help her drift to that far off place, where is always better to be and where she preferred to be when life used to be' good'.

She was settled in that singing mood, where, in her head, she relived the soft music that boomed through the speakers, since they muffled the instruments beautiful noise to expand to more places. It was so good. It almost flowed. The nerves haunted her but once she sang that first note, she knew that was what she was meant to do.

A small sigh escaped her lips as bliss rushed through her spine while more memories teased her. She remembered the first time. The pain in her chest and the sweat in her palms from that long ago memory now made her smile, blush even, but she held to it dearly.

Music school. Alyson had thought she was made to be a pianist, but her vocation changed as she found more of herself in Music school. It crashed hard on her when she took the leaving step, but what she had learned, she held dear. She wondered if someone asked for an explanation when she didn't show up. If they did, she didn't really care for.

It was a new fresh start and it was that local café that became her sweet lover. It was that café the one that became her first, along with the staff and she loved it.

Adrenaline.

It happened and Alyson, again, didn't regret anything. Even when her heart was about to burst of her chest and she felt sweetly inexperienced, she gave her best and for once, it came back to greet her pleasantly and she accepted it.

Sometimes the money was only enough to eat the whole week and for a month and a half she lived in her car. Other jobs came along her mind, but never once did she desired to leave the café. Memories vanished there. They disappeared and she could live the moment. She enjoyed the people's eyes on her and the way the scenario lights warmed her skin till sweat rolled down her heated skin. It was heaven.

Ecstasy.

The scent of smoke, the good vibe. It was the music, the place, the heat, the looks, the beating heart in her chest and every time, she would close her eyes to feel the ecstasy of the experience. That moment. Three hours. Every Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday, were her personal heaven. The one reason she was meant to live. The one reason, that one thing she had always desperately needed. Her tact-able, her taste-able, her breath-able happiness.

She gazed up at the stars and noted, they shined like back then. Even when everything was so different and the many people she had met were gone, the stars remained. Alyson was positive that more than teasing her, they glared down on her to let her know that all she lived back then was as true as the delicious air she inhaled through her nose at that moment.

She was aware of her surroundings. Every once a clumsy, hungry walker would struggle against the fence, trying to reach for food, but she placed that far behind her mind for now. She had nostalgia as her visitor tonight and she was pleasing 'it' to her fullest, since it didn't seem to want her to get much needed rest.

Daryl and the rest had long dozed off, but her visitor kept on pushing until it's will came true and now here she was, 'taking guard' as an excuse. Glenn of course didn't mind since four eyes are better than two.

Resting her back against the concrete floor as he feet dangled out the tower's balcony, she kept her visions playing while it looked like she just stared back at the tiny stars from before.

The first time, the first song, the first audience. It was small, but enough and it was the first. She had always had a free choice of songs along with the ones the audience requested and that made it even more delicious and exciting. There were always one or two songs she didn't 'feel' enough so it was a challenge, but she endured them and made them hers, to that point in which she was so involved, they became her favorites.

Irony

Even back there, irony followed her. It was her one constant companion, she realized there, while gazing and dozing into her own past. A small annoyed grunt passed her lips as she licked them. How could she had not noticed? Seemed like everything turned obvious when you fell first to the ground.

Reality

It was the one thing nostalgia had wanted to push away, but it was crawling back sooner than hoped for.

She stopped breathing for a moment, listening to her surroundings, but to her sweet luck, a song came to flood her, slowly, like his hands and the corners of her full lips crept up just as slow as she remembered her other ecstasy.

Him.

It was him. So mysterious just like the beat of that song, but at the same time sweet when it sounded so sexual. Goosebumps crept on her soft skin as her breathing resumed and the notes and lyrics rolled from the tip of her tongue as her whole self felt like fanning at the sudden heat, from the memory of his icy blue eyes.

"_I like the snake on your tattoo  
I like the Ivy and the Ink blue  
Yayo, yeah you  
Yayo…"  
_

Sitting up, she placed her hands gently on her neck, closing her eyes as one memory of their encounters flashed through her, making her smile wider and her back tremble in delicious, familiar bliss.

"_You have to take me right now  
From this dark trailer park  
Life now  
Yayo, how now  
Yayo"_

There it was… Daryl Dixon was her new show. He was her café, her personal sweet and addicting heaven.

Everything he made her feel was like that delicious rush she had felt when she had first performed for the small audience back in the city. The same rush from her first love. Sweet and pure, hot and passionate. It was benign and holy, just like it was addicting and alluring.

_"Put me onto your black motorcycle  
Fifty baby doll dress for my 'I do"  
It only take two hours to Nevada  
I wear your sparkle  
You call me your mama  
Let me put on a show for you daddy  
Let me put on a show  
Let me put on a show for you tiger  
Ahhh-ah-ah  
Let me put on a show"_

When did she exactly performed 'Yayo' back at the city was something she couldn't remember too well, but she enjoyed its melody. It made her feel like a woman. It gave her confidence. It made her sway her hips sensually and tease the air as her hands roamed her whole body as she lived her performance. It gave her power and demanded observation as it allured the spectators.

"_I need you like  
A baby when i hold you  
Like a druggy  
Like I told you_

Yayo, yeah you  
Yayo"

Alyson opened her eyes. She scanned the are as she raised to her slender legs, but her mind was on the crossbow wielder.

"_Put me onto your black motorcycle  
Fifty baby doll dress for my 'I do"  
It only take two hours to Nevada  
I wear your sparkle  
You call me your mama  
Let me put on a show for you daddy  
Let me put on a show  
Let me put on a show for you tiger  
Ahhh-ah-ah…"  
_

A show for Daryl. He wasn't that kind of man, she knew, but she couldn't help but wonder. A nice show for Daryl, just once.

"_Let me put on a show…"_

Just as the last lyric flowed softly and easily to the wind, she saw him approaching the tower. She felt embarrassed, as if she had been thinking about dirty little stuff to do to him, when in reality, she was just coming to appreciate her affections for the handsome hunter she had grown to care for.

He disappeared to the base of the tower. His feet, apparently carrying him faster that she had come to see, which made her panic at the thought but once more she smiled at the familiar feeling, quickly pin pointing the source: the café.

"Why ya here, Fey" Daryl's voice filled her ears and she sighed quietly, before turning to look at him.

"Couldn't sleep"

"Should get some rest. Let's go. Maggie on her way here"

Alyson scanned the area one last time before following Daryl down the tower and closing the door behind her.

"What's bothering ya?" Daryl's hand stopped her as he grabbed her wrist gently, making her turn to face him.

"I just needed some time alone. I'm fine" She offered him a sincere smile to which he replied with a small nod and continued walking past her.

A giggle escaped Alyson as she stared at the angel wings on his leather vest. Daryl was her holy addiction and to a whole new level.


	15. Sexual Malice

**Hey guys! new update. I only got one review in my last update so I didn't want to update until i got like 5 more reviews but yea... that happened.**

**Know that after this one I won't update anymore until i get atleast 10 reviews. No one is going to but anyways**

**Happy readings! Oh and BTW tnx to : FanFicGirl10 and opticon217 who are my constant reviewers!**

* * *

Fast paced. It was how they lived. In a sense of rush, non-stopping. It sometimes became hard to breathe… they were better off dead.

Still that feeling kept on pounding. No, not yet, not now. Stay alive, fight for your life. Run, hide and hope to survive… It was how they rolled.

Food was never enough and neither was shelter, but in the cold? It was raw.

Non-human.

'Why should we go through all of this?' every once in a while lingered in someone's mind.

'We were born to die…' Alyson's mind reminded her every so often. It was even more so when they lingered in the streets with a full on winter stepping in their hopeless shadows.

'Maybe this time…' the thoughts mocked and a bitter smile crept into her trembling lips.

'Non-sense' A more realistic side whispered and she silently agreed.

Halting abruptly, the voices soon vanished and Alyson's eyes scanned her surroundings as she heard the front car doors open and the driver disappear outside along with a few other of her companions.

Gold mine. Must have been a dream or so she thought until she was finally stepping into the warm and dusty insides of a rather large residence. Home.

Truth be told… It was about damn time.

Everyone scattered to find a place to rest. It had been a while and everyone was looking forward to a well deserved rest. With any luck, the house would have a generator, thought after everything, it wasn't a necessity.

Taking a peak through a window, Alyson stared at the vast area around the new found house. Gates and big walls. Controlled access, she noted. Rather fancy and in this times… scary.

Her maze ended when a hand reached for the back of her neck, squeezing it gently once the owner felt her petit form jump unexpectedly.

Daryl. She saw him. A smile made it past her lips as her lungs released the air they have been holding in relief.

"You almost gave me a heart attack there, Dixon" Her hoarse voice made it to his ears quietly and he offered her a single nod as he took the things she had forgot she had been carrying.

"Found a room upstairs" The tall man motioned his head in the direction of the new resting place and her legs moved on her own as if knowing of the place the crossbow wielder was talking about.

After reaching the longed destination, she had come to greet a rather dusty large room with a bed that could easily fit two.

Her mind started racing, but sensing Daryl behind of her, she moved to allow him room to enter and place the things he took from her, down.

"Where are you sleeping?" She stared at his back as he finished leaving her stuff in a corner and quickly turned to her. Alyson frowned when his shoulders shrugged and he made his way past her. Not wasting time and acting on its own accord, her hand reached his, making him flinch at the cold contact of her digits

"I can share" A whisper. The sentence. Short and scary, at least to him. He nodded and her eyes flickered with innocent exciment.

He didn't had to say anything. No…not really and she knew. Things have became easy with him. At least understanding him.

One look.

It was all it took her now, after so long. After sharing a 'bed' with him for quite some time. Just a look and his message would be recived. He was still so unpredictable and he would still act on his own accord, but understanding him and predicting him, were two different things and maybe with time his actions wouldn't take her by surprise or at least amuse her.

One thing was for sure, Alyson was never bored with Daryl. She enjoyed him as much as she enjoyed her, even when he didn't say anything out loud.

She didn't blame him for keeping it to himself, she actually liked it better that way. It reserved everything exclusively for her.

It made her very selfish.

* * *

Silence was held. There was a long pause. Finally everyone was resting like it was right to do.

Alyson stretched her arm gently to her side, but came to find the spot next to hers, cold and empty. Her eyes fluttered open and she scanned the room through heavy, sleepy lashes for him.

Alone.

She was on her own. He wasn't back and it was getting colder, it was stabbing her soft skin. Her feet met the floor as she stood and stretched her body when something caught her green eyes.

Daryl's crossbow was resting, as if nothing, against the wall. It mocked her and made her heart drop. Slowly her legs moved. The need to search for him. She had no idea he was back, but back to where?

Standing, she glared at the crossbow once in front of it. If it could talk, she would ask. If it could feel, she would torture it for an answer. Shifting, her eyes scanned the area again and she took in her appearance.

Hideous, Filthy, but of course she couldn't look like out of a glam movie, all things considering.

'A shower… No, Daryl' Her mind teased and an annoyed sound escaped her throat. Taking a look back at the crossbow, she sighed and rolled her eyes, hating that the object had some sort of idea and she was just clueless. She would get herself killed one day.

Turning towards the door, she gently opened it, peaking outside as the only noise she could hear was the one produced by her lungs. Stepping out the door carefully, her senses spiked.

Too much silence was deadly.

Her feet carried her swiftly through the hallway, until she halted.

The bathroom. A well deserved rinse. She needed refreshment and so her hand turned the knob and the door opened only to find an occupant inside. Relief invaded her again.

"Daryl! I'm so sorry. I just wanted to shower" She told him as she came face to face with him. Her cheeks turned a deep shade of red at the uncertainty that she interrupted whatever he was doing and needed privacy.

In response to her, he backed from the door and opened it all the way, giving her time to enter. His eyes stared at her as her hair fell to her face and her eyes trailed the floor while she shook her head, neglecting his offer. In one quick action, he grabbed her hand and pulled her in, closing the door behind her and locking it.

"I-I can wait!" She yelped and his lips tugged upwards in a smirk.

"Just take yer stupid shower already, Fey" His voice mocked annoyance, she noticed and looked at him. His eyes seemed distant, they seemed scared and then she knew. Daryl was strong, but sometimes everyone relied too much on that strength, forgetting he was human, as well. He could crumble at anytime…

Moving her hands gently in front of her, she started unbuttoning his leather jacket slowly and helping him remove it before moving on with the rest of his clothes. She noticed how nervous he was with her actions. She had never before been so… everytime they would throw everything off was for their nights together, but now it was more than that. There was no 'sexual malice' behind every drop of clothes, she was just helping

"You go first" A nod came, once more, in response to her words as he got in the shower and started the water.

She followed soon after, joining him in the shower. Her hand rested on his back and he shifted uncomfortably at the touch. She slowly trailed every scar in his back and he stood frozen in place, unable to face her, unable to explain her.

"It's okay, Dare" He heard her whisper. It was soft and reassuring. He saw her slender fingers link one with the other as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her forehead against his back, listening to the sound of the water drops going down the drain.

"What happened"

"None of yer concern" He bit back, a little rougher than necessary to which he regretted in the exact same moment.

"Will you be okay?" Concern. He regretted being an ass even more now.

"We barely made it back" He saw her arms disappear and her arms retreat. Great! Now she was upset.

"Close call?" Daryl sighed in relief as he felt her hand lathering his back, ever so gently and carefully. He closed his eyes and let her work magic on him.

"You're here now…"

His eyes opened and stared at her as she was now in front of him, finishing lathering him up. Her small hands fell from his face as she gave him a nod, signaling him to rinse himself, for she was done.

Alyson watched him, quietly, loving the sight. She had sure gotten lucky. He was a sex god and she couldn't help but smile at the small thought.

"Yer turn now. Didn't yer momma teach you is not polite to stare?" Daryl barked at her as he caught on her little hobby and did the same. He lathered her up until she was clean. He made sure to be gentle and careful. He didn't want to damage her soft creamy skin by being clumsy so he decide to take his time with her.

* * *

Alyson stared out the window, quietly. Storm clouds covered the night sky, but the moon continued to glare and peak through them, lighting the room a little. Daryl had long passed out since the shower, but her mind kept lingering on his words.

What could have had happened that made him so jumpy? It kept poking her mind, but she knew he wasn't going to tell her anytime soon. Sighing in frustration, she pulled her knees to her chest, dozing up momentarily until Daryl's voice called to her.

He stood there, in front of the chair, looking down at her. She quickly stood and offered a sleepy smile to him.

"I can't sleep"

"Hmm"

Daryl grabbed her hand and pulled her to him gently, but she stopped him. As he turned to look at her, her breath caught on her throat at the sight. He looked perfect under the moonlight. He looked almost surreal.

"I'm here… for whatever you need. I'll always be here for you"

Her hands reached for him, resting on his handsome face as she stared into his eyes. His nod came along with a small sweet kiss to the forehead, to which she returned with one on his clothed chest.

"Let's just go to sleep, woman."

And with that, both disappeared into the bed, dozing off to each other's warmth.


	16. Keep the Scary Monsters away

**Hello Pretties! Mommy is back! Sadly this chapter... I'm not too happy about it but I haven't posted anything In a while and the last two reviews I got made me so happy, I felt like I own you guys_. I'm planning on remaking the first chapter so look out for that, because I can't say a specific date,_ I've got 2 jobs now and it's hard to keep up with life. I started another story (back in Feb) but it has like 3 chapters and idk. Go check it out and let me know. I'd like requests too! **

*****CHAPTER 1 UPDATED*** **

**But enough ranting! Let's get to Reading! **

**Until the next chappie! Enjoy!**

* * *

As if it was that simple…moving from place to place when they pleased. The shit load thrown to them seemed to grown bigger each time, but more than the fact that the sweet gardening patio had been filled with the plague due to the honor of the Governor, was that he had came back.

He had appeared in her sight like an entity and she was sure that at some point, she was going as bonkers as Rick. Sarcasm made its way to her lips, making them tug upwards in an unbelievable smirk.

Whoever was playing with her had a very dark and obscure sense of humor and it was starting to annoy the little life she had in her left. As she turned her back on the familiar face, she stomped throughout the yard going back into the cell-block. Her heart was beating so hard, she almost guaranteed the walls in the prison would make echoes. To be truthful, it was hard to figure out her feelings. She knew she was angry, filled with rage actually and hurt, but there was something else lingering there, in the depths of her heart, but she couldn't quite place her finger on what it was.

She had long passed the gate to the cells, but she hear them moan in protest as footsteps were heard, along with the voices of the rest of the group.

'Personal space…'

Her ears picked Glenn's voice as he was trying to make his point about something, but her attention went out the window when he passed her in the stairs. For a second, she felt her lungs fail and the palms of her hands turn sweaty as a slight pain in the stomach kicked her, making her lose focus. He wasn't an epiphany. He was there… with his brother. Crimson liquid travelling through her veins felt like hot lava and surely her anger could swiftly be confused for a fever.

All the voices were muffled as she once more tried to comprehend what had just happened on her own in her world.

"He saved your life, Rick" Hershel's voice was heard snapping Alyson back to reality. Glancing around, everyone stayed quiet at the discussion the old man was having with Rick. Alyson's eyes found Maggie's concerned ones to which she simply nodded in reassurance. She knew Maggie knew, because she had told the younger female about it one night.

"Think about it." was the last thing Hershel said to Rick, before the ex-sheriff took his leave. As if moving on their own, her eyes followed the older Grimes male out the gate to the cells until he disappeared. Her eyes shifted and pretty soon she found her gaze on Merle as he glared right back at her with mischief in his eyes.

* * *

"I'm fine, Mag" Alyson smiled as best as she could, trying hard to convince herself at the fact that Daryl was back and she wasn't ready to face him.

"You sure? Cause you didn't seem okay when you got the news"

"I promise. I'm calm"

"That doesn't reassure me anything Al.."

"Just trust me" The short-haired Greene hesitated for a second as Alyson cut her off her sentence, obviously getting annoyed. It was then when she knew that the older brunette was lying right through her teeth.

She stood up with a sigh and gave her friend a small squeeze in the shoulder, before grabbing her weapon when Rick approached the cell she and Alyson were talking.

"Take watch. Keep your eyes open and your head down"

Maggie nodded slightly and turned to Alyson.

"Take watch with me?"

Alyson quickly nodded as she stood from the bed and walked out the cell, promising Maggie she would be there with her after she went and picked her own defenses from her cell above.

She went up the other side of the stairs as Rick, Glenn, Hershel, Michonne and Daryl gather together around the other set of stairs and she really didn't feel like imposing on whatever matter they were discussing since they didn't need her.

Swiftly moving through the stairs, she reached the catwalk and stepped on it until her feet finished carrying her to the cell she had her stuff along with Daryl's. Trying to ignore the small flicker of pain in her chest, she stepped on forward and grabbed one of the riffles, giving it a quick check and making sure it was fully loaded, the immediately getting back out as her slender hands reached for her machete, again, making sure it was in its resting place on her hip.

Suddenly she heard heavy booted footsteps, somewhat in a hurry and her eyes moved to search the source, only to find Daryl making his way in the direction of her person, looking rather pissed off.

His blue gaze met with hers and she took a deep breath, trying to calm down before she snapped.

"Fey" He called to her ever so slightly but received a cold glare as she passed him, her arm grazing his muscular one as she made her way.

"Not now, Dixon" Her voice called and he watched her run down the stairs, with a serious look to her features, making his jaw tighten for he knew the reason behind her serious look and cold attitude. He had left. He had failed her.

* * *

"I'll go see who has next watch. You don't mind staying here alone?"

"I'll live… Hopefully" The answer came followed by a genuine smile from Alyson's part and Maggie nodded right back at the partner in crime with a smile of her own.

"I won't take long, Ly"

"God! How many fucking names do you people call me?!" Alyson rolled her eyes when she didn't receive a reply. Most likely Maggie left her talking to her own…. As if things weren't already complicated.

The screech of the cell-block's rolling door filled the two minute silence Alyson was contemplating. It wasn't too loud, but loud none the less, especially with how quiet the world seemed to be this days. She looked around for any sight of the young companion she had, but there was none.

Sighing in defeat, she leaned over the guard tower railings and slowly her hands made their way through her head, undoing the bun at the top to keep at bay the slight tinge of a headache that was starting to form. Her eyes closed as she rested her forehead on the railing, feeling the cold metal tubes against her skin while her hair fell all over the place, creating a dark curtain around her face. Her groggy mind was starting to slip away, leaving her hazy as a gentle breeze caressed her legs and arms tenderly, almost deceiving her into peacefulness.

As her body began to give in, the door to the tower's balcony opened, but instead of the light footsteps she would've recognized as Maggie's, heavier ones took place and she felt lost, even scared because she let her guard down.

"Ain't ya supposed to be on watch?"

She straighten her posture, recognizing who that rough voice belonged to. Their eyes met and he bit the inside of his cheek.

Daryl knew he had to at least say something, but he wasn't too sure how to apologize. Truth was, he was guilty and he knew it, because he had left everyone, including her, behind to fend for themselves.

"Didn't figure I was going to be lectured by this"

The icy tone of her voice matched her eyes and now he was even more at a loss as to what he could say. Looking to his left, he watched the scenery. This was too awkward for him.

"Why'd you left, Daryl?"

Her low voice crept into his ears like a whisper. He was sure he wouldn't know how to look at her anymore.

"They don't want mah brother here."

"So you decided to just go on your merry way with him? Is that it? Because I thought things were different."

"He's my brother, Fey. He's my fucking family! You got something against it? I wasn't gonna leave him alone out there for them walkers"He saw the muscles in her jaw tighten, her eyes lowered and a depressing sigh made way out of her lips. He had just snapped and that wasn't supposed to happen.

"I don't and I didn't expect you to, but m-we… what are we to you then? After all this time, after all the shit we have been through together you decided to leave? And with him? Don't get me wrong but… after everything you have told me, you still took his side, Dare?"

Her feet moved to him, leaving her standing in front of the man her heart yearned for. She took in his appearance. His hair was longer and his skin tanner. His eyes showed kindness, one she didn't really see a lot back when they met a year and a few months ago. Even after all those nights together, she could now see that he's changed to a better version of himself and that was why he was now standing there. It was why he was back.

"Ya do the same for yours" He replied softly when he took notice of her mood. She wasn't angry or raging on him. She just stood there, looking at him in a way he couldn't describe but somehow it made him unable to be angry or snap at her again

"I wouldn't had left them…" The brunette signaled to the prison with a small move of her head. Her hand reach to his face slowly, knowing he always felt uncomfortable with touching, even when they had gone way past it. Still, she didn't feel like ruining the moment.

Gently her frame pressed against him, her arms wrapping him in a hug. A sting in her eyes made her realize how much she truly felt about this man and an inaudible sob went past her lips.

"Don't you ever dare to leave us again, Dare. I won't lose you to this world and certainly not to your brother. I rather die than let that happen.

As his strong arms wrapped around her body frame, she understood his answer. He really didn't have anything to say. He had no words to reply to her, so he let his actions do the talking and she knew.

"There's something you need to know, Daryl…" Shyly taking a few steps back, she still kept her hand lingering on his clothed chest, keeping some kind of connection to him. Somehow in the back of her head, she still felt everything could get ruined, that he could still leave and next time, never return back to them… back to her.

Feeling anxious at her choice of words, his thumb, unconsciously, passed his lips to be met by his teeth. She had a way to say stuff that would get anyone antsy and he knew he wasn't an exception. His heart had managed to start beating faster than usual at her sudden mood change and he then thought of the worst.

"Get damn over with it woman!"

His inner self cringed at his harsh tone, but then again, she was starting to worry him and he didn't liked to be worried.

" I Think I'm in love with you, Daryl Dixon… I don't know when and this wasn't what I wanted…"

Seemed like an instant, but his lips pressed against her pout as her back met the railing. His hands held her in place while he took some advantage and kissed her harder and roughly, bruising her lips slightly.

"Too bad you offered it. Ain't no way In hell you gonna stop now, Fey" He teased while resting his forehead against hers gently, contrary to the kiss they had just shared.

"Share the cell?" He smirked at her and she rolled her eyes, before separating from his form

"Eh… I don't know, Dixon. I-" he interrupted.

"I'll keep the scary monsters away" A small smile tugged on her lips as she entered halfway to the tower.

"Alright, Dixon. See ya in the cage." She gave him a quick playful look, before heading back to the prison. Watch time finally over for her.


	17. Underneath your clothes

**Hello dear loved ones: **

**Another chappie is up! YAY!**

**Though I'm sad cause last chap didn't get as much reviews but life keeps going.**

**Anyways since I'm being lazy as of lately (due to the fact that this is not getting too far) I'll be updating every month or I might take longer.**

**BTW! did you guys see the season 4 trailer. I started freaking, but I hope everything turns out fine (which it will not)**

**Ok now the new update. Enjoy!**

* * *

The heavy sound of her boots reached Alyson's ears as she stepped out of the car she had been trapped in for what seemed forever. The streets these days looked endless, infinite…

Her eyes stood in attention, watching her surroundings carefully, finding big houses and many of the said, but still pretty damn exposed. There was only so much you could actually find and have the certainty that you will/could be safe.

Try looking for a coin at the sea and you'll know just how frustrating that can be.

It was funny how fast they seemed to be running out of places to stay, but it was not funny their current location. Again, was too exposed. Funny how she thought she could be used to that small life changing fact by now, but then again, she wasn't.

"Great" Alyson mumbled to herself, sarcastically as she got her things out of Shane's car, which was currently being used by Glenn and Maggie.

Placing her weapons in their respective places around her body, she kept on looking for the piece of clothe that would provide her with some warmth as the chilly air bit down on her skin, making her slender frame shiver slightly.

She needed to go do some scavenging at a Wal-mart soon or her ass was going to freeze to death even though she preferred freezing to death before hitting the grave due to a walker's bite.

A smile formed in her lips as she mentally rolled her eyes at her sense of humor. It was bad, but at least she had one.

A bigger smiled adorned her face as her fingertips met the familiar piece she was searching around for. She quickly placed it on her arms, adjusting it to her body as best as she could, considering the fact that she had lost a fair amount of weight due to the lack of food.

If things ever got back to normal, she would sure remember her new eating habits for those special times when one wants to lose around 2 pounds or maybe even 10. Still, she would try to keep that as a 'note to self'

The sound emitted from her mouth didn't go unnoticed by Daryl, who had found a place next to her, looking for something of his own.

"Something wrong, Fey?"

His eyes watched her for a second and she just shrugged and shook her head gently; a playful smile still lingering on her lips.

"Nope… Just trying to remain hopeful here" She spoke, loud enough for the male companion next to her to hear as she eyed him longer than intended. Her eyes fixed themselves on his leather jacket and instinctively her tongue darted to her lips, leaving them slightly moist as her teeth gently bit on her lower lip.

Her green eyes moved away from him once she realized how her body was reacting on her behalf, but… for the love of everything holy, she swore that if Daryl looked good on anything, it was leather, then again he looked absolutely delicious in anything, even when he was as filthy as a street dog.

As Daryl was about to start a reply to her previous comment, a familiar voice made way to their ears, interrupting Daryl from whatever he was going to say to her.

Looking over her shoulder she saw none other than Rick making his way to them. Alyson's eyes darted back to Daryl for a moment before nudging his ribs slightly, making him scowl at her like a child.

"I need the two of you to take on first watch tonight. Is that okay?"

Rick said as he stood in front of Daryl and Alyson, watching carefully for any sign of denial to the offer, which he quickly dismissed from Alyson as she nodded her head and offer him a gentle smile.

"I ain't got no problem either" Daryl replied, this time without any interruption to his words and the ex-sheriff gave him an approving nod, before giving the pair a few more instruction and retiring once he was done and sure both, Alyson and Daryl, had understood.

"Well, watch partner, I'll be seeing you when the shift is over then?"

"S'long you don't get eaten. You heard what Rick said. Holler if ya need anything, Fey"

Rolling her eyes, she gave him a dismissing wave as her back faced him, the distance between the two growing each time a little more as she went to start her night shift.

* * *

The cold breeze gently caressed Alyson's already cool skin as she used her legs to push herself back, lifting them slightly off the ground for the swing to move forward as she rested her forehead on the chain along with her hands. Her eyes closed briefly as she sniffled as a consequence of the chilly weather, but she paid no mind to it.

"Yer not planning on getting 'nside, Fey?" Daryl's raspy voice snapped her from her thoughts as she gently raised her head to glance at the man standing in front of her.

"I'm not. Just felt like hanging out with this swing for a while, pretty sure it has been lonely for quite a while. You are welcome to join us."

"It's cold. Get yer ass moving. I ain't planning on freezing to death because of you."

A silly smirked lit her features as she pushed herself back slightly with her feet.

"Yeah, but you would love to get me all warmed up" She tried to act sexy as best as she could, but from the look of his face, it was starting to get hard trying her best not to burst out laughing.

"Pfft you wish, lady?" Blushing slightly, Daryl tried to dismiss whatever game she was trying to play with him as he broke eye contact and moved to rest his back to the pole closest to the swing she was in.

For a couple of minutes, they enjoyed each other's silent company, each minding their own business and each on their own little world, but still close to one another.

Alyson's green eyes turned to look at him, next to her and once more, she allowed her eyes to watch and admire him. He was a true art work, even with all his flaws, Daryl Dixon was perfect.

"If you could had done something else with your life, what would had that been?"

"This an interrogation or something, Fey?"

He growled at her. He was tired, but he didn't want to go inside without her, after all they had been in the same hourly shift and if she did something stupid, like hanging out at a desolated park with walker roaming around, he would not be able to help feeling responsible for her.

"Just answer, Dixon" A small glared was directed his way before she continued on swinging herself gently back and forth.

"I Dunno. Some filthy rich, business guy. Gotta wear a fancy suit and shit like that y'know. Fancy car an a fucking mansion... some kids…"

"Oh?" A gentle smiled played on Alyson's features as she keep her gaze on the male at her side.

"What?! S'not like I mind" Daryl's eyes met hers slightly, but quickly retracted as he felt too exposed to those green eyes of hers.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that wouldn't had been an issue. You would had not only be dead handsome, but filthy rich too, so them ladies would throw themselves right at your cute, million dollar, shiny black shoes."

"Sounds tempting" He agreed, gently nodding his head while he quickly glanced around the area, making sure they were safe until they could leave the small park.

"You bet it does, Dare"

" What would ya had been, Fey. I have no idea what ya do before all of this went down"

"Eh… well I worked three shifts and I had a very rough beginning when I moved to the city, but I got to build myself from the very bottom." Her voice had become softer as she started to speak about herself, it almost seemed like she was uncomfortable, but Daryl knew her better; she was tired.

"So where'd ya worked?

" I worked at a Starbucks on the mornings, then Thursdays to Sundays I worked as a performer in a local coffee shop until eleven thirty and until two am in a bar."

"Though ya couldn't handle the alcohol. Pretty damn ironic if ya ask me, Fey." He eyed her body and face, searching for a hit or a way to tell she was lying, but then again, why would she lie about being a bartender, he thought.

"Well, I did. The more skimpy the clothes the better tips you got and thought I'm not 'that girl' I needed those tips." Her bony shoulders gesture upwards as she shrugged and laced her fingers together, before a small sigh made way through her pink-ish shivering lips.

Daryl contemplated the new found information she had just told him, making him as quiet as a ghost; for a second, Alyson thought that she was alone as even his breathing could hardly be heard. She decided to break the silence as she figured he was probably judging her in his mind and that bothered her more than anything.

"You realize that if any of this had happened, you and I would had never met and we would have had remained ignorant of each other's existence, Dare"

"How so?"

"Well, you would had been the CEO of some mayor company, I'm sure and I would have just been a barista at Starbuck."

"I still needed a place to get my coffee, especially if I was running a company." A smirked played on Daryl's handsome face and Alyson replied with an eye roll as she shook her head.

"Well, Mr. Dixon, if you would had ever walked into my store, I would had thought you were smoking hot with big sexy guns right underneath that suit. A girl can tell" Taking a turn into smirking, she did as she looked back at him.

His hand dismissed her comment as he tried to keep her from noticing his faint flush.

"That would had sucked though. You would had been the man in a suit and I a simple barista, but life had funny ways of making you want things you can't have huh?

She asked more to herself than him, but paid no mind as she focused on standing, stretching her legs as a yawn made her realize just how tired she truly was.

"Still thought ya were a pretty gorgeous barista for what is worth. C'mon, we ain't got all night…"

As Daryl's words processed in her head, her body felt overwhelmed by 'butterflies' and just as she was to reply, he was way up ahead of her, making her grown in frustration as her brain forgot what she wanted to say.

"I still want to see you in a suit when we get a chance, Dixon,"

"Ain't happing soon! Hurry up." He said as he kept on walking, leaving her to catch up with him. Knowing Daryl, she knew it was going to be had to get him in a suit, or find one for that matter, but until then she would had to watch him with his leather jacket on, though it was not like she minded much anyway.


End file.
